Peyton's Regret
by Randy's ViperGirl
Summary: Peyton Sawyer left Tree Hill five years ago because she couldn't stand to lose Lucas to Lindsey and she moves out to L.A. But when she gets phone call from Haley and Brooke begging her to come home will she return to Tree Hill and the man she loves. Or will she stay in L.A and move on with her life. Find out in my 1st OTH fanfic. Peyton's Regret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys okay so this is yet another first for me. I love One Tree Hill and I'm a HUGE Lucas/Peyton fan. So I though I'd give writing a OTH fanfic a try since I'm giving NCIS LA a try. I'll let you guys read on. **

**Discliamer: I don't own any of the charaters used in this story they belong to the CW. **

**INTORDUCTION***

They say that true love can conquer anything. But what if that wasn't true. What if you gave up your one true love because he had fallen in love with someone else? What if you watched him marry that person and then relized that you had given up your own heart to someone else.

Well that was how I felt as I watched the love of my life Lucas Scott marry another women. Only four years ago Lucas had asked me to marry him in that hotel room back in L.A. An I had turned him down all because I wasn't ready to married to him. Now they've been married going on seven months now and it kills me seeing them tonight. I gave up my office at Trix because it was to hard to be in the same room let alone the same buliding as Lucas and Lindsey. I stoping working and going out. I never spoke to anyone. Expect for my best friend in the whole world Brooke Davis.

*December 15*

Today it had been excatley nine months since the wedding and Lindsey was pregnant!. Brooke had boken the news to me when she home from dinner at Lucas and Lindsey's place. She had been super excited because she was going to be an aunt again. I on the other hand broke down and ran to my room. Slamming the door behind me like some teenager who had just gotten grounded by her parents.

I wasn't going to listen to anything Brooke said. I just ran inside and cried. Because it was all I could do. Lucas and Lindsey were haveing a baby. How was I suppose to deal with this. I mean it was bad enough that I losted him because of my own stupidy . But this... I couldn't handel this one bit.

I had gotten and started to pack my bag wanting to leave and never come back. When Brooke came bargging in.

"Peyton what in the hell are you doing? Are you leaving?" she asked.

"I have to Brooke. I can't stand being here seeing them married with a baby it's to much. I though I would be able to handle it but I can't I have to leave. I just can't stand it anymore. I still love him."

Brooke came over and tried to give me a hug but I backed away. An went back to packing my things there was no way in the world I was going stay here and watch the love my life be with someone else. No matter how much I wanted to be the one carrying his baby I knew that would never happen now. So I had to do what I'd promised him a few days before he got married. I let him go and now I'm keeping the promises to myself. I was leaving because I knew that letting him go was a hard promises to keep.

I'd gotten one bag packed when Brooke finally broke the silences between us.

" I wish you'd stay..." She said.

"I'm sorry Brooke. But I can't. I just can't it's to hard." I said.

I finished packing my bags loaded up my car and left the house. As I got on the road I didn't bother to look back. This time I was going to leave Tree Hill for ever and I wasn't going to come back. Lucas had move on with a family of his own. An it was time I did to.

An so I did.

***Chapter 1 5 years later***

It's been five years since I left Tree Hill. An I don't regret doing it at all. Sure I miss Brooke ,Haley and Nathan. But as for as they go I don't miss anyone else. I still think about him from time to time. But I've moved on with my life. I moved my lable from Tree Hill here to L.A RedBedroom records was now one the most popular recording companys in the country.

Of course Mia had followed me out to LA so we could keep working together. I loved that girl she is like the little sister I never had before. I had signed some more people on to and even Haley had signed with me to cut an album. I was never more happy in my life.

Today started out like any other day. I walked into my office and smiled at my assisant Kristi who walked into my office right behind me.

"SO Kristi what is on the plan for the today?" I asked her.

"You have a recording session with Mia at 3. Then at 5 you have a early dinner with the guy from Sad records and that is it." she said.

"Sounds like a slow day."

Kristi just nodded and went back to her destk. While I started surfering ther web. I ordered a few things from Clothes over Bros. When I heard my intercom come on. It was Kristi telling me I had a call. So I picked up not expecting any calls today at all.

"This is Peyton."

_"Peyton it's Haley. Look we need your help." _

"Haley what is going on? Did something happen to Brooke?"

_"Brooke is fine. It's Lucas . His... a mess Peyton. It turns out that Linsdey only married him for his money from the book and then it turned out the baby wasn't even his." _

"Look Haley... I... Lucas made his choice when he said " I do." It's to late for us."

_"Peyton please you are the only person who can talk to him. Please Peyton. he needs you." _

"I'm sorry Haley I can't."

I sighed as I slammed the phone down. How dare Haley call me and beg me to return home all because Lucas and Lindsey borke up and the baby wasn't his. What did she want me to do abut it? I was completey lost in my thoughs when Kristi came over the intercom again and told me I had another call. I knew it was probabley Haley calling back so I told her to just take a message. It wasn't that I didn't want help Lucas it's just I didn't know if I could after leaving Tree Hill and coming back to L.A my had finally come full circle.

Okay granted it was with out Lucas. But I had been with out him before. Why couldn't I... I was brought out of my though when Kristi came ove the intercome again saying I had another call. I figured it was Haley yet again calling back for a second time so I took the call.

" Look Haley I'm not coming home or helping him alright." I said.

_" why aren't you getting on a plane back home like right now!_ it was Brooke.

"Brooke it's like I told Haley why should I come back there is ntohing I can do for him." I told her.

"_Peyton he keeps asking for you." _

_"Yeah well what do you want me to do? I can't drop everything and come home." I told her. _

_"Peyton please he needs you. " _

_"Alright fine Brooke I'll think about it." _

_"Thank you peyton." Brooke said. _

i didn't even repley I just hung up and slammed the phone down again. As I ran my hand threw my hair sighing. If I did decided to go back home then I"m just giving up and for all I know I could get my heart broken for a third time again. An I don't know if I could go threw that again. I don't think I could handel my heart being broken into a million peices again.

An I didn't need to go rushing home just because Lucas needs me and the she bitch is gone . But then again. Maybe Lucas does me and I should go. home.

I have no clue here I'm lost someone help me!

* * *

Okay explation time. I'm writing this story in the way of Peyton writing a journal so that she can get her feelings out. I know it seems stuipd But I like the way it's turning out. Anyways i'm just going to post this chapter until I see how you guys respond to the story. If you want me to keep going with it I'll update again as soon as I can . If not i'll talk it down. So let me know what you think. Later everyone. ~ JOhn's Country Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back and I finally have a new computer :). So I wanted to say thank you to all the Leyton fans out there. I was surprised to see you guys liked this story so much. An I'm so glad that you wanted me to keep going with it. I was mega worried no one like it and people would think I'd done a horriable job. Glad to see I was wrong. But anyways thanks again you guys and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

The afternoon seemed to drag on forever as I though about heading home to Tree Hill.I'd canceled everything and gone back to my apartment. I couldn't think about work when I was to distracted thinking about Lucas. I was sitting in my home office looking around at evyerhting. An Aparment was nothing like my old house Brooke had brought when we moved back to Tree Hill the first time was a manison compard to this two bed room, one bath room, kitchen, and living room. Aparment I was living in. I relized that just by sitting around I wasn't going to be able to make up my mind.

So I got up and went to my closet. An pulled a box of old pictures from high school. As I looked threw the box I couldn't help but smile at some of the memories. There were pictures of Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Skills , Rachel and Mouth. Haley had even givien me a copy of a picture that she had taken of us on our road trip down to Honey Grove, Texas to resurces Mouth when he got left by Rachel and ended up in jail. While all the pictures were great memories the ones of Lucas and I were the ones that made me cry.

There were pictures of us after the Raven's won the state title and on Brooke's birthday. There were pictuers of Lucas, Karen and myself with Lilly after she was bron. but the one picture that made all the pain come back ten fold was the one of Lucas and I when he took me to a Cure Concert and lost one of the tickets. I couldn't help but cry my eyes out as I looked at the picture because it was the last time Lucas and I had been happy.

I was lost in the hurt and pain of that memory that when my cell phone rang I jumped. I saw the Id read "_**BROOKE**_**" **I took a deep breath before I answered the phone.

"_Hey ." _

_"Peyton tell your coming. Please say you are." Brooke said. _

_"Brooke I need more then a few hours to think about this." _

_"Peyton. I know that. But you just really need to come home. Mouth just called me. He went to see Luc and he ... his slipping P. Mouth said he has never seen Lucas this lost. Please you have to come home." _

i though about everything Brooke was saying. If Mouth confirmed everyone was worried about Lucas then it must be true. But I just wasn't sure I could go back to Tree Hill. But Lucas was my friend and even though we were no longer together we were still friends. But then again I didn't know if my heart could take seeing Lucas again after five years. An I did have a life here in L.A. So I couldn't just up and leave it all behind because Lucas needs me could I?

_"Peyton are you there Peyton?"_

_"I'm sorry Brooke. I can't just up and leave. I have a life here the label, my friends and not to mention I'm seeing someone." I told her. _

_"Please Peyton. I mean I get it you've moved on. But his still your friend. Please Peyton I'm begging you." _

_"I'm sorry Brooke. I can't." _

_"Peyton please. I know I'm asking alot of you. But please just for a few days not even that long. Just please." Brooke begged._

I didn't know what she though I could do. It would be likey I'd get there an he wouldn't even want me there. But on the other Brooke had a point. Ex boyfriend or not Lucas was still my friend . So I finally just give in.

"_Fine Brooke I'll be on the first flight I can't get tommrow alright." _

_"Thank you Peyton. I'll see you soon." _

With that I hung up the phone. I put the box of pictures back in my closet. An went to get changed into something for the night. When I got into the office tommrow I would have Kristi find me a flight out to Tree Hill. I wasn't happy going back home just because Lucas was having issues. Hell I shouldn't even told Brooke I'd go back home. I mean I had a great life here. Not to mention I was seeing someone. Even though it wasn't a real relationship it was more friends.

But I guess Jake had been right all those year ago. I was in love with Lucas and after I though I had moved on from him. I still knew deep down in my heart somewhere I still loved him. i just didn't know if faceing him after all these years was a good idea.

I really though that i I disappered that he would forget about me. But I geuss he didn't like I had hoped he would. But then again after what happen with her why doesn't it suprise me he wants me.

As I went to bed that night I though about everything that had happen oever the last give years. I really had hoped that Lucas would have moved on and just lived his life with her. An forget about me. At I'd I had though he would guess I was wrong about that too.

But now I don't know what to think. I just hope going back is the thing for me to do. Because if it's not then I'm going to end up hurt and heartborken again and I don't think I an handel that again.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I know I'm going to need some help on this. So if anyone wanted to help me by being my Beta or being the person who helps me with ideas I'm all ears and open to anyone ides. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you later. Okay Bye. ~John's Country Girl


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone well I'm back with another update for this story. I can't believe how well everyone is liking it. I'm so glad I though for sure this one would hit the roof and all the Leyton fans out there would think I made a mess of their favorite couple. Glad I was wrong. Anyways I'll try update again soon. Again thanks for the reviews.

Oh and one more note the song I used "What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts" is a song I though really fit Peyton and Lucas in this story so that is why I used it at the end of the chapter. Anyways I will let you guys and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

The flight from L.A to Tree Hill was a long ten hour flight. But it gave me time to think about what I could say to Lucas and how I could hopefully just see him make him see he didn't her and be back on another flight to L.A by afternoon. I just hoped it would work out that well. But thee again I wasn't sure if it would.

When I got off the plane at Tree Hill airport I took a deep breath and walked threw the airport grabbed my stuff and was headed to the exit when I heard someone call my name. When I turned around I saw Brooke and Haley walking towards me.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Peyton it's so good to see you." Haley said as she gave ma hug.

"Good to see you Haley." I said as I returned the hug.

" thank god your here." Brooke said.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Not good. His taken to drinking he got suspended from coaching the team. Not to mention his basically locked himself in the house only comes out to drink at Trix." Haley said.

"Not to mention he won't talk to anyone. When his somewhat sober which isn't very often now a days. He always ends up asking or you." Brooke said.

All I could do was sigh. I should have known that losing Lindsey would be hard on him. I mean heck he loved the women and they were going to have family together. But why in the world would he be asking for me. The last time I saw him was before the wedding when I told him I was letting him and that I wanted him to be happy. But now that seemed like such a long time ago.

"Why is he asking for me?" I asked.

"Because he thinks your still in town." Brooke said.

"We never actually told Lucas you had moved back to L.A" Haley said.

"When what did you tell him?"

"We told him that you were super busy and that you would come by to see him when you could." Brooke said.

I just rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe that no one had bothered to tell Lucas that I had left town. That I didn't understand. I mean if had been asking for me all these years then why did' someone just finally come out and tell him that I left town. He probably would have been happy and then she wouldn't have left him and then I wouldn't be here trying to pick the pieces of hr mess. But no. No one bothered to tell him so that is why I'm here because now I have to pick up the pieces from her mess and probably get told off about it from him.

"Alright were is his now?" I asked.

"Home asleep probably." Brooke said.

"You don't have to go see him now. You can wait till later to go see him." Haley said.

"Fine what ever."

Haley, Brooke and I left the airport and headed to my rental car. I left my own car back in L.A. After I got the keys to the car I loaded up my stuff and headed to my old place. Brooke had told me while were waiting for my car that she brought the place and moved in. In crazy way I do love being back home. I've missed the smell of the trees and the flowers. I made a quick stop at the cemetery to see my mom and Keith.

I go of the car and walked to my mom's grave a sat down next to her tombstone like I done so many times when I was in high school and I'd need to talk her about something.

"Hey mom. Sorry I haven't come by. When I left I never though I'd come home again. Brooke called me she said that Lucas needed me. What I'm going to do mom? I mean remember when you I told you that I had no idea how I was going to stand seeing Lucas married to someone else? Well I couldn't stand it so I ran to L.A. I know it wasn't a wise choice. An I know that. But I came back because he says he wants to see me. But how can I see him mom? How can I even so much as be in the same room with him after what happen between us. I mean what I can do mom?" I asked.

My mom didn't answer of course I knew she wouldn't but still I like to talk to her about things. I got up and walked over to Keith's grave. I wiped away a tear as I laid a few flowers in front of his tombstone.

"Keith I wish you could be here right now. Lucas needs you now more then me." I told him.

After I said a little prayer I left the cemetery and headed to Luke's place. As I drove over to his house I couldn't stop thinking about the past. All the good times Lucas and I had together. I smiled as I passed the river court and saw Skill playing basketball with Nathan. It was hard to believe that what seemed a life time ago Nathan and Lucas had played a game on that very court to see who got me.

It had been the very night I knew Lucas was the one. But I had been to stupid to know it because I was to caught up being Nathan's girlfriend to really care about Lucas. To me he was Nathan's half brother who I didn't really know. I mean he had just helped me with my car and gotten a shot at the basketball team but still I didn't know him and at the time I don't really think I cared to.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I pulled up in front of Lucas's house. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. I waited about ten minutes when Lucas open the door. His eyes were blood shot red. His hair was shaved off and he looked so thin. That I couldn't help bu gasp.

"Hey Luke." I said softly.

"Peyton. Hey come in." he said as he stud aside and let me in.

When I walked in I noticed the house I couldn't believe how it looked just the same as always. His room hadn't changed expect for the painting of the river court was gone and the map he had of the states with the plates on them was back up in his room. Along with the North Carolina U poster he had up since high school.

"I've been wondering when you would stop by. Haley said you have been really busy." Luke said.

"Yeah. Mia has been writing like crazy lately so we stay busy recording. Not to mention with Haley wanting to make another CD I've been working on it." I lied.

"I've really missed you Peyton."

"I've missed you Lucas." I said.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks. I can't stay long."

"I understand. I just I've missed you like hell Peyton." he said.

The look in his eyes were killing me. I couldn't stand to see that look in his eyes the look of a broken heart and the many nights he'd gone to sleep drunk and never really woke up from the hang over. An today looked to be no different. His eyes were still glossy from the drinking and he looked like he hadn't slept in months and he looked to me he hadn't eaten in a long time either that also had me worried.

"Luke..."

"Peyton look I know that five years ago. I missed up big time and for that I'm so sorry. It's just that ever since Lindsey lied to me and told me the baby wasn't mine. My life has been hell." Lucas said as he sat on the bed.

"Lucas I know that it has been hard. But we can't just pick up where we left off." I told him.

"Peyt...I …."

"Look I know that is probably not the time to say this. But you were married to another women not to mention you were about to have a family with her. You can't just go back to the way things were. I'll be here for you as long as you need me. But I can't be with you." I told him.

Lucas looked at me with tears in his eyes. I could tell that what I had said had somewhat killed him. Just like it had me. I watched him take a deep breath before he spoke.

"You don't love me anymore?"

"What?"

"I asked do you not love me anymore?"

I couldn't believe he had just asked me that I didn't understand how he could ever ask me something like that. Of course I loved him I never stopped. But to ask me something like did I not love him anymore was just crazy and not to mention completely out of this world.

"I do." I told him.

"You do what?"

"I do still love you Lucas and I always will."

"Then please Peyton stay with me. Don't leave okay." he said.

I took a deep breath. How could he ask me that. I can't stay here. I have a life back in L.A not to mention a job. Specking of jobs I had to call the recording company to confirm Mia's tour dates. But I didn't know how I was going to do that in front of him.

"Lucas listen I need to make a phone call it's important. So please I'll come by tomorrow alright."

"Can't you make the call from here?"

"No. I'm sorry."

The look in Lucas's eyes just about killed me. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone and walked into the other room. An called Kristi back in L.A

"Hey Kristi. Yeah it's me. I know look I had to come home to Tree Hill for a friend. I know look tell Mia and Sad records guys I'll call them as soon as I get back to L.A..."

"You're going back to L.A?" I heard Lucas say when I turned around.

"Kristi I'll call you back." I hung up the phone and looked at Lucas.

"I...yeah.. pretty soon to. I've got a meeting with a recording company out there."

"But what about your label here?"

I took a deep breath. I knew that I was going to have to be the one to tell him the truth I just didn't think I'd have to do it now.

"Yeah... about that... I closed down my label here about five years ago. When I moved backed to L.A"

"When did you move back to LA?"

"When you and Lindsey told everyone she was pregnant."

I watched Lucas's reaction to see what he was going to do next. But he didn't do anything he just stud there and looked at me. Now I could actually see what Brooke and Haley had been talking about. Now that I could really look into his eyes I saw the hurt. An pain left behind by Lindsey and the baby. I should have known that Haley was right about the way Lucas had been acting she had left him.

I looked around the kitchen and saw the bottles of whiskey and bottles of beers. If I had known she would do this to him in the end I would have never left to start with. I went over to Lucas and sat next to him.

"Luke... talk to me.."

"Why didn't you tell you were leaving?"

"Because it was to hard for me to see you with her and with the baby made it even worse." I admitted.

He didn't say anything after that he just looked at me with a lot of hurt in his eyes.

"Get out" was all that he said.

I got up and left the house with out looking back. If Lucas wanted to hate me that was fine. When I pulled out of the drive I didn't head for my old house. I headed for the one place I knew I need to go back to the airport. To L.A where I should have stayed all along.

I knew that coming back to Tree Hill was a mistake and If I was honest with myself I should have told Brooke "No" when she called me and begged me to come back home. Lucas hated me and I knew it now. Even though my leaving had hurt him he had no idea how much it hurt me to leave. But he didn't seem to care. All he cared about was himself and how rotten he felt.

I tried to hold back the tears as a song I love came over the radio. I'd never been a fan of Rascal Flatt but this song always made me cry. As the lyrics came over the radio I couldn't help but think that the Lyrics were true.

**"What Hurts The Most"**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

As the song ended I had to pulled over to the side of the road and just let it all out. All the pain and the regret over the last five years just came out all at once. But it would never help me until I made things right with Lucas. I just didn't know how I was going to do it.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed this. Well it's late here and I'm really tried so I'll say goodnight and I hope you all review and tell me if you like this chapter or not. TTYL~John's Country Girl


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise! another update! LOL. No guys I was so surprised at how well this story is doing that I just wanted to give you guys an update early. I can't believe this story has hit 30 reviews already. I'm shocked because this is my first One Tree Hill story and you guys are loving it. :) Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed and please keep them coming. Anyways I'll see you guys at the bottom.

* * *

I knew coming home was mistake. I knew he'd act like that. I didn't know Lucas anymore which is true. But what really got to me was how could he just tell me to get out after I put my life on hold in L.A to com out here and help him because Brooke and Haley had said he needed me. Well I don't think he needed me if he did. He sure as hell didn't show it. I knew I was going to regret coming back for him. After all I had done it once before and look where that had gotten me. Running away and I'm doing it yet again.

I really should have told Brooke no I wouldn't come back. That Lucas could just deal with it and live with what he'd done. But of course I wasn't about to say that because I knew if I did Brooke and Haley would never forgive me if something happen to him. So that was why I had come back. Now I wished I hadn't come back.

I was halfway to the airport when my cellphone rang. The id read **Lucas**. I hit the ignore button and just keep on driving. It wasn't to long after my phone rang again this time the id read **Brooke.**

"_Hey ."_

"_Peyton what the hell happen? Where are you?" _

"_On my way back to L.A. He told me to get out. So I'm going back to L.A coming back was a mistake Brooke." _

"_Peyton come on. Turn around an come back to my place and lets talk okay." _

"_Brooke...I..." _

"_ get your butt here." _

"_Fine I'll be there in ten."_

"_Alright P. you better be here I don't want to come after your skinny ass." _

After I hung up with Brooke I turned around and headed to my old house. I drove by Karen's cafe only now it's a chain in Brooke's clothing stores/designer clothes. Clothes over Bros. Had gone from an idea Brooke and Haley had come up with to one of the countries top selling clothing lines.

I smiled slightly as I pulled up in the drive of my old house. Brooke hadn't really changed it. She kept everything the same expect she changed my parents room into her room. I walked inside and called out.

" ."

"Kitchen ."

I walked into the kitchen and found Brooke cooking something which was a shock because I'd known Brooke for years and she had never once cooked anything. I mean this was my best friend Brooke Davis after all.

" are you cooking?"

"We need comfort food after what happen with you and Lucas."

I just smiled and sat down at the table. Brooke always knew how to make me feel better after something like this.

"So what else did Lucas say other then get out?"

"He wants to get back together."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I couldn't go back to how things were after her. Anyways I also told him that I closed out the label here and I moved back to L.A." I told her.

"An let me guess he flipped out on you right?"

"Note the get out part."

"Oh P."

Brooke came over and gave me a hug. It wasn't the fact that Lucas had wanted to get back together that had tears filling my eyes it was the fact that after all the hurt and pain he had put me threw when he married her was the most painful thing of all. Even though Lucas and I had been threw hell and back. I didn't ever think we would come back from this.

"Brooke I think I should really be leaving and going back to L.A. He doesn't want me here."

"Peyton you just came home at least stay a few days I'm sure he'll come around." Brooke said.

"I don't …."

"Haley has done gone to talk to him believe me he'll want to talk tomorrow about everything."

"If you say so."

"Oh I do." Brooke said.

Brooke and I talked catching up way into the night. When we finally went to sleep it was way after four in the morning. I hadn't meant to keep Brooke up that late talking but it had been five years and we did have a lot of catching up to do. I never did get to sleep that night. My mind keep flashing back to the first time I ever shared a kiss with Lucas.

**Flashback the Teams annual Fund raiser party Nathan's house**

_I had been trying to find and talk to Lucas all night. But Brooke and Nathan seemed to be getting in the way. Finally I found him out back with everyone else. I walked out to him and we talked. I told him that I had some loss ends to tight up but everything was good now. _

_When Brooke came out drunk of course and called for a game of Truth or Dare. She dared Shelby to go pitch Whitey's ass and then she turned to me. _

"_Let's see Peyton. I dare you to show us how you really feel kiss Lucas." _

"_Brooke come on." I had said. _

_She just gave me this look. So I turned to Lucas took his face in my hands and I kissed him. Then I walked off._

_A little bit later on Lucas found me sitting on the swing in Nathan's back yard. We talked a bit more and then we headed upstairs we were kissing and the clothes started to come off. I had just started kissing down his chest when he pulled me up and looked me in the eyes and said _

"_I want everything with you." _

_An then I left. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I ended up playing that scene over and over in my head a million times after that I even started to think of the what "if" but it was no good because it hadn't been long after that Brooke and Lucas started dating and at that moment I realized I was in love with Lucas Scott but he wasn't in love with me or so I though at the time.

When I finally did fall asleep the dreams were of things that had happen in the past. From the first second I locked eyes with Lucas to the day I told him how I felt. But did any of that really matter now? I mean it was it worth coming back here and getting my heart broken by him again?

Brooke had said he'd want to talk tomorrow. Well what if I didn't want to hear what he had to say. The one question that played on my mind as I finally did fall asleep was.

"_Did I do the right thing by coming back here to help him?" _

* * *

So what do you think? Did Peyton do the right thing by coming back and helping Lucas? Leave me a Review and let me know what you think. Later guys much love ~John's Country Girl .


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys I'm finally back with an update! Sorry I didn't update last week. I went on vaca because I needed to get a change of scenery so I could write and clear my head. Anyways I'm back and I'm just updateing today because stupid me got sick so that why I'm 4 days late on my updateing. But anyways I can't believe how amazing this story is going. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far. I actually I'm loving doing this story because I relate to Peyton so much in a lot of ways. So Anyways I'll let you guys read and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

I went to bed that night with Lucas on my mind. He haunted my dreams all night and most of the dreams I had were about the past when he and I were together. I woke up late the next day I had heard Brooke leave hours ago to head to work. After coffee I was getting ready to pack my stuff to head back to L.A.

When my phone rang I saw the ID read "_**Lucas"**_ I just rolled my eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peyton umm is there a chance we could about last night?"

"I don't know Lucas. You made it pretty clear last night when you told me to "get out" that you didn't want to talk."

"Peyton I'm sorry about that. I was just upset. Because on one had told me you had left town."

"Luke I told..."

"Please Peyton can we talk about this in person?"

"Sure where?"

"The place we first meet?"

"Alright I'll meet you there in an hour."

I said then hung up after I got showered and dressed. I got in my rental car and headed to the place Lucas and I have first met. As I drove out to the lake I smiled as the memory of the first day Lucas and I met. My car had broken down next to the lake and he came in Keith's tow truck to get my car. I was mad at Nathan that day because he wouldn't come pick me up that I didn't hear Lucas talking to me.

What really impressed me was that he knew the name of the band on my notebook. That was when I told him he didn't know me. Twice. God that seemed like a life time ago now. As I arrived at the lake I saw Lucas leaning up against his car looking as handsome as ever.

I got out of the car and walked around to stand next to him.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to say. I'm sorry for the other night. For telling you to leave I was just …..I … couldn't believe you had been in L.A all these years. When I though you were here and just didn't want to see me."

"Lucas I left because I could not take seeing you happy with her. It killed me inside every single day. Since that you purposed to me and I said no. Because I wasn't ready."

"When you told me that night in the gym that you were letting me go. It killed something inside me. I wasn't whole Peyton because for some reason it just didn't feel fight. So when Linsdey left me after telling me that the baby wasn't mine. I started hateing myself because I let you go. You were my whole world Peyton."

"Lucas..."

"Peyton I know that I may have lost your turst. But please just tell me that you don't love me and I'll walk away."

I didn't know what to say. I could never say I don't love him because god knows I loved him more than anything in the world. But could I actually tell Lucas that?

"I can't do that Lucas. Because I do. God knows I still love you and I always will."

"Then why can't we be together Peyton?"

"Because Lucas I can't trust you right now. At least not with my heart."

"Yes you can Peyton."

"Really? What would happen if Lindsey were to come back right now and told you that she'd made a mistake. Would you take her back Luke?"

He didn't answer me. He just looked at the ground. That was when I knew. He still loved no matter how much he wanted me back in his life he wanted her more. So I didn't say anything I just turned and headed back to the car.

"Peyton wait."

"Why should I Luke? Huh? You didn't answer my question. Which tells me that you still love her. No matter how much you might say you love me. You love her more Luke."

"Peyton that isn't true. I love you I always have you know that."

I didn't answer. I just shook my head. He could say it all he wanted but I didn't believe it.

"Peyton please."

"No Luke. You can't make it better this time. You can't save me from this because you caused it !"

He didn't say anything after that because he knew I was right. He couldn't save me this time because he was the reason I was drowning in sorrow and sadness. It was because of him that I had left my life in L.A to come home. Because Brooke and Haley said that he needed me. He had them both majorly fooled. He might have said he wanted to see me. But who he really wanted to see was her. But instead he got me. I could feel my heart shaddering again as I looked at him. The man I loved and still love only he didn't love me back at not anymore.

"Peyton..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. For everything .I know that I screwed up not waiting for you but I swear to you Peyton . You are the only person I love."

"I wish I could believe you Lucas. I really do . But you and I both know that if she ever came back here begging you to take her back you'd do it."

"Peyton I wouldn't..."

I just laughed. A part of me knew he was telling the truth but the big part of me knew that I couldn't trust him.

"What can I do Peyt? Please just tell me what I can do to prove how much I love you."

"I don't know if there is anything you can do Luke."

"Please Peyton."

"You want to prove it to me fine. Then let me go Lucas. Let me live my life. Let go of the past because right now that is what your are holding on to."

He didn't say anything at first he just looked at me. But before I knew what was happening Lucas and I were kissing. His lips were just as sot as I remember and they fit perfect with mine. I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Lucas picked me up moaning again my lips as he wrapped my legs around his waist. I loved the feeling of being in Lucas's arms I always had . I felt safe and loved. Finally when came up for air. I was feeling a bit dizzy.

"Peyton can't you see. Tell me you didn't feel that spark."

"Lucas..."

"Peyton please just one night."

"I can't Luke."

I let go of him and walked away from him. Got in my car and drove off. As I drove back home I could not get the though of Lucas kissing me out of my head. The whole way back to Brooke's place I though back to the night I let Lucas go.

**Flash Back**

_**The Gym the night after Lucas and Peyton had the fight**_

_I walked into the gym were I knew I would find Lucas there when I walked in. I found him playing around with a basketball. _

"_Hi. Think Whitey will let you out of practice early so we can catch a movie?" _

"_What you doing here Peyton?" _

"_Just remembering what is was like to be seventeen and nothings changed. Would you believe I met a girl who lives vicarusley threw us. At least the us in the book." _

_"Yeah sure I do. It was great story to be a part of . But it also took place a long time ago." _

"_I know. I didn't come here to rehash the past. I was reminded today in a round about way. That the most perfect act of love is scarfice. That's what Keith did for Karen. Burning his feelings for her all thoses years so he could be a good friend." _

_I said as I took a deep breath and took his hand in mine as I looked him in the eyes. My heart was brecking but I knew that I had to say this. It was going to probably kill me. But I had to do it. Keith had done it for Karen so I'm doing it for Lucas. I took a deep breath before I spoke. _

"_I love you Lucas. An I think I have since the first moment we locked eyes. An it is gonna suck. But if what you want is for me to let go. Then I'm going to do it. Be happy Luke. I want that with all my heart." _

_I said as I felt the tears fill my eyes. I kissed his hand and walked out of the gym. Not bothering to look back_

_**End of Flashback**_

I had to stop the car because I couldn't see. That had been the worse day of my life until the wedding and the baby. Could I really trust him with my heart again? I have no idea.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Will Peyton let Lucas back into her life? Guess you'll have to wait and find out. I'll be posting again soon. I'll see you guys later ~John's Country Girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys okay so I know I've been majorly lazy on the updates but I promises I'll try and give you guys two chapter updates to day. Mostly because I've figured out finally were I'm going with this story so now I write on it more. Since at the moment it is the only story I'm working on. Anyways I'll let you guys read on and I'll see you at the end of chapter 8

* * *

When I got back to Brooke's place I went upstairs and laid down on my bed. It had been along time since I just got time to myself. As I laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling I remembered as a kid I'd lay here and think about what my life would be like with my husband and kids. When I was seven teen I'd lay here thinking about what the future would hold for Lucas and me. I even remember dreaming of my wedding.

But now all I can do is lay here and think about the past. I glanced up at my closet door and I saw _L&P 4 Ever _I couldn't help but laugh when I saw it. Lucas and I had carved that into the front of the door when we had gotten together senior year.

As I lay there thinking back to days gone by. My mind started to wounder back. I flashed back to the day I had gotten word that my dad's transport had gone missing. An Lucas and I having to go and see if the body they had found was him. I remember I as scared that was my dad. The bridge was out because of the storm. An Lucas and I had to stay in a hotel room. I wasn't happy about it and he wasn't either but at least we both got some sleep or so we though.

The next few hours Lucas and I talked for a while. I fell asleep and while I was sleeping Lucas had gone out to grab something to eat and drink from the vending machine. Just as he came back the alarm went off. We drove out to the bridge and we went to the hospital to just see if the body. Thank goodness it wasn't my dad.

I was brought of my thoughts when I heard someone clear their thoat. I looked up and saw Nathan and Haley. Standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey guys."

"Hey Peyton can we come in?" Haley asked.

"Sure."

They walked in my room and sat on the bed.

"So we heard you talked to Lucas." Nathan said.

"Yeah I did."

"What happen?" Haley asked.

"We talked and then kissed." I admited.

"Peyton..." Haley said.

"So where do you guys stand now?" Nathan asked.

"I'll tell you one thing. If he thinks we can go back to being like we were than he his so wrong." I told them.

"You mean he asked you to take him back?" Haley asked in shock

"How can he do that? I mean after the way treated you Peyton! Come on tell me you didn't tell him you'd take him back." Nathan said.

"Of course not Nathan. I mean come on I'm not stupid."

"We know that Peyton. It's just we though that you coming back would be good for him. We didn't think it would happen like this." Haley said.

"I know Haley. It's just that I didn't think he'd be acting like this. I mean to hear you guys talk I though he'd be more drunk than sober. An I figure he would be more upset when he I had left town."

"Peyton we didn't tell him because we didn't know this would happen. We figured that he'd be happy with Lindsey and you would be happy out in L.A" Nathan said.

"Yeah well I hate that I came back. But I didn't think to come home to Lucas wanting me back." I told them.

Nathan and Haley were just about as surpised as I was. But I will admit that it was something none of us saw coming.

"Well how do you feel about getting back with him?" Haley asked.

"I don't know Haley. I just don't have any idea really." I told her.

"Did he mean it you think Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know Nathan. I really don't know." I told him.

Nathan and Haley both were in shock at my answer. But then again I didn't know how I felt about Lucas at the moment not to mention I still didn't know if I was going to stay.

But right now all I know is that my feelings for Lucas are up in the air and they are probably going to stay that way until I figure out if I can trust him or not.


	7. Chapter 7

When Brooke got home later that night I told her what had happen between Lucas and I at the lake. Then I told her about the talk I had with Nathan and Haley. Brooke said she agreed with me. We talked late into the night about what I should do about it. Brooke suggested that I should go a head and act on my feelings. An tell Lucas that if he wanted to win me back. Then he needed to really make up his mind about what he wanted if he wanted me or if he wanted Lindsey.

When I finally got to bed that night I dreamed about the past again. This time I dreamed about the time that Keith and Lucas had been in a crash. That was the time when Lucas and I were seeing each other behind Brooke's back. Back then I didn't really pay attention to all the consequences. I knew that being with Lucas was wrong. An I didn't want to hurt or loss Brooke because of a guy.

I started to wounder what life would have been like if Lucas and I had never gone behind Brooke's back. But then I stopped myself because then if I hadn't fallen for Lucas then Nathan and Haley wouldn't never be together. An Jamie would have never been born. So basically I'm glad that Lucas and I did what we did because then I might never have known what love was.

I woke up the next morning to extra weight on my bed. I turned over to find Lucas sitting on the end of my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"We need to talk about us Peyton." Lucas said.

"There is no _us _Luke so just deal with it." I told him.

"Peyton please. I know I've messed up when it comes to us Pey. But please just give it a chance."

"Luke you and I both know that if we start this. When I leave to go back to L.A that you won't come with me."

"Pey..."

"Luke I'm..."

Before I could say anything Lucas was kissing me. I had really forgotten how much I loved kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just let go. I let all the passion that I had kept locked inside of me all these years and just let it all out. Lucas apparently wasn't the only one who had kept feelings inside for all these years. When we finally came up for air I had to wrap my head around what was going on.

"Lucas what are we doing?"

"Giving in."

"Giving in to what?"

"What we both know is there."

"Luke I..."

Before I could say anything Lucas was kissing me again. I locked my arm's around his neck as the kiss grew more and more passionate. I split Lucas's shirt over his head and started kissing down his chest. The net thing I knew my back next the bed. I couldn't help but giggle as Lucas started to kiss my neck. As he slipped off my means leaving me in just my underwear I fought back a moan. When we came up for air again I finally came to my right mind.

"Luke wait..."

"What?"

"We can't do this."

"Yes we can Peyton."

"No we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you are still trying to get over Lindsey."

"Peyton I know that you are what I want."

"Lucas I'm your friend and I always will. But I don't want to be the first person that you hop into bed with. When it hasn't been that long since you and her broke up."

Lucas nodded his head in agreement. It wasn't because that I didn't want to be with him again it was just I was scared of getting hurt again.

"Do you want to go to lunch or something?"

"I can't I have a meeting with Mia and Haley today work on their new records." I told him.

"Alright can we maybe go to dinner?"

"Maybe we will see alright."

"Okay."

Lucas got redressed and I got up and headed downstairs. Once Lucas left I ate got dressed and then left to meet Haley and Mia at my old office at Tric. When I got there Haley and Mia were already working. I walked in and the two looked up at me.

"Hey Mia!" I said

"Peyton! It's so good to see you." Mia said as she gave me a hug.

I smiled as I returned the hug. Mia was like my little sister and I loved working with her. Of course being back in the studio with her and Haley made it feel like old times again. We all sat and talked about life when suddenly Haley said something that took me by surprise.

"So have you talked to Lucas anymore since the last you saw him?" Haley asked me

"Yeah I saw him this morning. We uhhhh kind of had a moment." I said.

"WHAT?!" Mia and Haley both asked.

"Yeah I know."

"Oh my god Peyton so does this mean that you and Lucas are back together?" Haley asked.

"No!. Of course not look it just happen and honestly Lucas and I won't be together again until he is sure of what he wants." I told them.

Mia and Haley both agreed with me. After about an hour of working on both Mia and Haley's records. I kept working on the records. I was busying working on them when I heard someone walk into my office. I looked up and saw Nathan walking into my office with Jamie.

"Hey guys. Wow Jamie look how big you are!" I said a look at him.

"Hi Peyton!" Jamie said as he gave me a hug.

I couldn't believe how big he was. He had Nathan's eyes and height along with Haley's hair and looks. He was such a handsome young man. The last time I saw him had been Lucas and Lindsey wedding he was dressed up along with Lilly and they looked so sweet. Of course that was also the day Jamie was kidnapped by that crazy ex nanny of his named Carry.

"I heard Lucas and you had an interesting morning." Nathan said.

"Haley told you huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah she did. But I also talk to Luke to." Nathan said.

"Yeah well Lucas still has a big time decision to make." I told Nathan.

"Peyton do you still love Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked me.

"Of course Jamie. But your Uncle Lucas and I are just friends." I told him.

The look on Jamie's face told me that he knew that Lucas still love me. After all Jamie and Lucas were close about as close as Lucas had been with Keith.

After Nathan and Jamie left I left Tric and headed to Brooke's shop. On the way there I though back to the day Keith had died. That was the worse day of my life. But it was also the day that Lucas lost the man who had been his father. I felt my anger build up as I though of Dan Scott killing Keith.

I had always hated Dan even when Nathan and I had dated. When I got to Brooke's store I didn't get out of the car. I pulled out and headed to the cemetery. I needed to talk to the on person who knew Lucas better then any of us and that was Keith.


	8. Chapter 8

When I pulled up at the cemetery I got out of the car and grabbed the flowers I had stopped off an bought. I walked passed my mom's grave and over to Keith's grave. I laid the flowers in front of the tombstone and then knelt down.

"Hi Keith. Look I know that you and I didn't really know each other at all. But you are the one person who knows Lucas better than anyone. An honestly I know that being back isn't something I should regret. But honestly Keith I don't know what or should say who he wants. Does he want me or does he still want her? I'm really confused her Keith. I don't know what to do. Keith I know that you are the only man who could ever get threw to Lucas. So please if you can in some way show Lucas what he really wants. I would forever be grateful to you." I told him.

After I said a prayer I stud up and walked away I felt a genital breeze go over my shoulder. I smiled as I headed back to my car. As I left the cemetery and drove back home I got the sudden feeling something was wrong. So I turned on the street to Lucas's house. I pulled up an got out of the car and walked to the door. When Lucas finally answered he was drunk.

I could tell because he looked like hell and he had been crying.

"Peyton?"

"Luke what is it?"

"What are you doing here Peyton?" he asked

"I just though we could talk. About this morning but your in no shape to talk about that. So tell me whats wrong?" I asked him concern in my voice.

"Come inside..." was all he said.

I walked inside and sure enough there on the table sat an open bottle of Jack Daniels. I didn't say anything I just turned around and looked at him. His eyes were blood shot red and I could tell he'd been sleeping it off before I got here.

"What's wrong Lucas you look like hell. An I just saw you this morning." I said.

"Lindsey called. She wants to see me."

I felt my heart drop the second he said her name. I couldn't believe what he had just told me. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"What... what did you tell her? I asked trying to keep myself from crying.

"I told yes. That I would see her."

That was it. I knew the feeling of my heart shattering into a million pieces yet again was the dull ach I was feeling my chest the moment he said "Yes"

"Peyton? Say something please..."

"What do you want me to say Lucas?!"

"Just anything."

"Do you still love her? Or has everything that happen between us this week been a lie?"

"What? No Peyton none of it was lie none of it. I love you Peyton I always have."

"Then why in the hell are you seeing her again? After she left you?!" I asked tears in my eyes.

He didn't say anything after that. I didn't say another word I just walked of the house with out a back word glance. I got in my car and drove back to Brooke's place. I knew coming back here because of him was a mistake. I never should have come home. It was the biggest mistake of my life.

If he wanted to be with her then he could just be with her. When I got to Brooke's place I packed my bags and left a note for Brooke.

_ , _

_I'm sorry to leave without so much as a good bye but I had to. Lindsey called Lucas and he agreed to see her again. I never should have come back. I should have just told you and Haley both no. If had known that my heart was going to be broken into a million pieces again. I'm sorry Brooke I can't stay here it was a mistake to come back here for him. _

_I'm going back to L.A and I will never come home again. No matter how much you beg me I won't come back for him. Lucas Scott is dead to me and as for as I'm concerned he and Lindsey can live a happy life together like they should have to start with. _

_I'm sorry please for give me. _

_ Love always, _

_ Peyton. _

I left the note on the fridge got in my rental car and drove away. I was going to back L.A and I didn't care how much Brooke and Haley begged me this time I was not coming back. Lucas had made his choice and now he had to live with it. Just like I did.

So what do you think Peyton will do now? Do you think Lucas took Lindsay back? Leave me a review and tell me what you think. I'll see you next time. Bye for now. ~John's Country Girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I'm back. I know it's been a LONG time since I update this story. I'm in the process of re-watching season 4 because I needed more ideas for this whole thing. But I'm coming up with some good ideas. I though I was just going to do 10 chapters of this story since it was my first one. But I'm thinking I'll do 20 just because I love OTH a lot. Anyways Thanks to everyone who is reviewing this story and also I'm making something special for my fans so if I get up at least 60 reviews for this chapter and chapter 10 I'll have something special for all of you who love Leyton. Anyways I'll quite talking and I'll see ya'll at the bottom.

* * *

**2 weeks later L.A Peyton's Office **

I've been back in L.A for two weeks now. Lucas has been calling me none stop since I left. But I haven't answered him. I just let go to voice mail. I was hard at work in the studio with Mia when Kristi came in saying I had a phone call. I figured it was Brooke or Haley calling to chew me out for leaving with so much as an explanation. Expect for the note had I left Brooke.

"Hello this is Peyton."

"_Peyton Finally"_

"What do you want Lucas shouldn't you be riding into the sunset with your beloved Lindsey or something?"

Yes I know the typical "ride off into the sunset." reference is corny but I'm still so majorly pissed at him that I honestly don't give a rats ass.

"_Peyt look. I'm sorry I never saw Lindsey. When she came I wouldn't even let her in the house. Peyton you have to believe me." _

"I believed you when you told me you wanted us back together. I believed you when you said that no matter what you wanted us to be together."

"_Peyton I swear to you that. It's only you. I told Lindsey that when I talk to her." _

"I don't believe you Lucas."

"_Peyton please..." _

"Your lieing Lucas just like you lied when I was back there."

"_Peyton please. I know saying that I told Lindsey I would see her was a mistake. Just please Peyton..." _

"_Good Bye Lucas." _

I hung up the phone. I buzzed Kristi and told her that if anyone happen to call tell them I'm in a meeting or I'm out for the day. She agreed and I locked myself in my office for the rest of the day. How could Lucas call me after two weeks and just expect me to forgive him. I mean seriously did he really thing that I was that stupid to fall for that again? There was no way in hell I was going to back to Tree Hill again just for him. He'd managed to do the one thing I'd feared. Lucas Scott had once again broken my heart into a million pieces and there was no way I could pick up the pieces and because my heart here in L.A in with me. It was back in Tree Hill with Lucas.

Later that night I was in my apartment when I heard a knock on my door. I got up and went to answer it. When I saw Lucas was on the other side I couldn't believe it.

"What do you want Lucas?" I asked him.

"You" was all he said as he walked threw the door and started kissing me as he shut the door with his foot.

When he was kissing me I felt the spark again. Lucas took my face in his hand and started kissing me more and more passionately.

"Luke.." I said when we came for air.

"No Peyton, I should have done this along time ago." Lucas said as he went back to kissing me.

I don't know how it happen but the next thing I knew we had ended up in my bed room. Lucas had already gotten rid of my shirt and had left in nothing but my bra and jeans. I'd taken care of his jeans and his shirt. Soon I felt that fire that has always been between Lucas and I since the day we locked eyes for the first time. It was that same fire I was trying to fight against this whole time. I was glad to that Lucas had felt the same way that I did.

**15 Minutes and 2 hours later **

Lucas and I were laying in my bed. He was fast asleep but I wasn't. I kept expecting this to be a dream. That I'd wake up tomorrow morning alone and this whole night be a dream. It was bad enough that he was here. But it would be worse when... I was brought out of my thoughts when my cell phone rang the ID read **Brooke. **

"Hey ."

"_Peyton I'm so sorry to call this late but have you from Lucas?" _

"Yeah his here why?"

"_Oh thank God. Haley his in L.A with Peyton." _

"_Thank God." I heard Haley say _

"Brooke what is going on?"

"_We've been worried about Luke. He didn't tell anyone he was leaving after that fight with Lindsey. We've all been majorly worried about him." _

"Yeah he told me about the fight."

"_Can I talk to him Peyton?" _

"His asleep Brooke"

"_okay well when he wakes up can you please tell him to call Haley ,Nathan or me." _

"Sure Brooke. I'll tell him."

"_ are you alright?" _

"Yeah. Brooke I'm fine. Besides all we've done is talk" I prayed she'd brought it.

"_Alright. Well if you need me. I'm here okay." _

"I know Brooke. I'll talk to you later bye."

"_Bye P." _

When I hung up with Brooke I looked back over at Lucas he'd come after me. Maybe I had been wrong back home. Lucas didn't lie to me. He really does love me. The question is have I waited to long to even return his love. God I hope not.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Leave me a review and tell me if you think Peyton might have waited to late. Also let me know what you'd like to happen between Peyton and Lucas in the next couple of chapters. Also I'm open to any all ideas for this story. Anyways I'll see you guys later. ~John's Country Girl


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I'm finally back! Yes I know this chapter has been a long time coming. But I blame My book I'm writing this out in. my chapter numbers are all messed up in it. So I actually though I was working on chapter 10 when I was working on chapter 11. I've had chapter 10 written the whole time and just didn't think to look at this and then look at the book. So that is why this chapter is mega late.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews from the last chapter I never though I'd get 67 reviews for the story in a couple of hours I was in shock. An has promised there is a surprise for all of you but you have to go my profile and click on the youtube link that says " Peyton's regert". So after you read this chapter go take a look at the video and then leave me a review for both the chapter and the video.

Okay I've talk enough I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and I smiled when I saw Lucas laying next to me. I still couldn't believe that he was here. But since we hadn't talk much last night I knew we had to talk to day. There was nothing like watching Lucas sleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I had almost forgotten how much I loved sleeping in his arms. I'd always felt save sleeping next to Lucas.

I start to think back to the weeks after the physio Derek attack. I had stayed with Lucas at night because I was to scared to stay alone. I remember I had been Lucas who had gone to the cops about Derek when he had noticed some freaky things about my so called brother. I was brought out of my bad memories of that physio. When Lucas smiled up at me as he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hi." Lucas said

"Hey."

"How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time." I told him with a smile of my own.

"Something is bothering you. I can tell."

"We have to about last night Luke. What happen with you and Lindsey?" I asked him.

Lucas sighed before he spoke he looked like he was thinking. I knew that he didn't want to tell me what happen. I mean Brooke had told me last night what had gone on when she had called. But I wanted to hear it from Lucas about what had really happen between him and her.

"Luke?" I asked him.

"It's hard to explain Pey."

"Can you try?"

"Lindsey came over. She said that she had made a hug mistake in leaving me. That she had only gone with the other guy because he was the baby's father. And now that the baby was born she saw that the baby boy had my eyes. So she wanted me back. I told her no that I had just gotten my life back from her leaving. Then she said that the baby was in face mine. I said that I didn't believe her and that I wanted a DNA test. A she agreed to it."

"So then what happen?" I asked him.

"The test came back negative and it turned out that she had lied to me yet again. After that I told her that if she ever came back into my life. I would never speck to her again. I also told her that she had done nothing but ruined my life." Lucas said with a deep breath.

"Oh Luke."

"I mean it Peyton."

All I could do was kiss him. I had been so wrong back home. Lucas really did love me. When we stop kissing I looked into his eyes. An I saw the same fear there I had only seen twice in my life. The first time had been he night after the school bored meeting were Whitey's job had been on the line and Dan had tried to kill Lucas. Because he had honestly though that it had been Luke that set the fire to the dealership. Bu Lucas had in fact saved his life. The second time I saw the look was the day of the school shooting. The day Keith had died.

I will never forget those two days as long as I live. But today I see it. I know that his scared that I'll reject him again. But I wouldn't. I relized something last night and I can't believe I had been lieing my ass off these last five years.

"I love you..." I whispered.

"Say it again." Lucas said.

"I love you. I love you Lucas Scott and I always have."

He didn't say anything else after that he just took me in his arms and started kissing me. It was then that I knew it wasn't for me to return Lucas's love it was true I did love Lucas Scott.

**3hrs later**

"So will you come home with me?" Lucas asked me.

We had made love again three more times since last night and this morning. But last night made me remember why I loved him so much.

"It'll be hard since my job is here."

"There is still the recording studio at Tric and I think Mia would be glad not having to fly here all the time and I'm pretty sure that Haley will like it better to."

"Give me a day or two to think about it alright."

"Okay. But I'm staying right here until you agree to come back home with me."

I only smiled. It was great to have Lucas here. I would more then likely still be majorly pissed at him and sour if he hadn't showed up last night.

"That reminds me. Brooke told me you needed to check with her, Haley or Nathan and let them know your alright."

"Okay I'lll them a call in a couple of hours."

I just smiled having Lucas here was something I had only ever dreamed about. But it also felt there was another reason he was here. An I'm pretty sure it had something to with us getting back together.

"Luke why did you come after me?" I asked him.

"Because I love you and I wanted to come after you this time. I made a mistake years ago. When I asked you to marry me. An I didn't think straight because I was so hurt. But I won't make that mistake again." Luke said.

I didn't say anything I just listen. The last time I'd even so much as though about that night was the day that Lucas and Lindsey had gotten married. That was also the worse day of my life. I hated to that about that day.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked me.

"The day you and Lindsey got married. I was thinking how it was the worse day of my life."

"How was it the worse day of your life?"

"Because the man I loved was marrying someone else."

"Want to know what the worse day of my life was?"

"What?"

"The day I walked away from you."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"The day or rather the night you didn't want to marry me."

I sighed when I though back to that day. It wasn't really the best day of my life either. I would never admit it but that night was still a nightmare to me.

" I have to say that topped even the day Lindsey left."

"Really?"

"Yeah I knew when Lindsey left it wasn't as bad as the night I though never wanted to be with me."

"But that's the thing Luke I did. Just not right then."

Lucas just nodded. He knew finally I had been right all those years ago. I did want to marry him and I still do with everything in me. I just don't know if I can trust him with my heart yet again. As I laid in Lucas's arms I could finally feel myself breath again.

For the first time in five years I knew that Lucas loved me and that made me the happiest women in the world.

* * *

So what do you guys think? LOL sorry again for keeping this update so late. Anyways since your done reading go to my profile and click on the youtube with the title of this story next to the link. An check out the video. Also don't forget to leave a review for this chapter and tell me what you though about the video. Okay well that's it for now. I'll see you guys in the next update. TTYL ~Johns Country Girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys I'm back with another update! Yes I know I just updated a few days ago but I wanted to get this story update at least twice before I left for a weeks vaca. Anyways ways I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry it's so short but like I said I wanted to get it updated soon. Anyways I'll see you guys at the bottom.

The next day Lucas and I started packing up my apartment. We had talked it over an I decided that I would move back home to Tree Hill. Lucas had begged me all night to go back with him when he left. So finally after hours of his none stop begging I agreed to move back home.

On the terms that I would be staying with Brooke until we figured out excatley what was happening between us. We hadn't even spoke about wither or not we were even going to get back together. Of course I knew that Lucas wanted to get back with me. But I wasn't ready to. I still needed to know that Lucas was one hundred percent over her. Even though he told me a hundred times the night that he had show'd up at my door. I still needed time. Lucky for me he understands and agreed to give me all the space and time I needed.

But the problem is I don't need space from him. I've had enough space from him over the last give years. An I couldn't stand being away from him at all. Not even when I left town and came back to L.A. When I'm away from Lucas it feels like I can't breath. The worse thing is even though I'm in the same room as him I still feel like I can't breath unless his strong arms are wrapped around me tight.

I was just about finished packing up my last box when my phone rang. It was Brooke. I couldn't but wounder what she would be calling about.

"Hey ."

"Peyton is it true?"

"Is what true Brooke?"

"That your moving back home. With Lucas?" Brooke asked me.

"Did Lucas call and tell you?" I asked her.

"No Haley did. But Lucas told her."

I just groaned. Go figure Lucas would tell Haley who then turned around and called Brooke who then would turn around and call me.

"Peyton is it true. Yes or No?"

"Yes, Brooke its true. I'm moving back home."

"So does this mean you and Luke are getting back together?"

"No"

"So if you and Lucas aren't back together. Then why are you moving back?"

"Because Lucas and I want to work on what ever this thing is between us."

"Good. So do I need to get your room ready?"

"Thanks Brooke."

"Just thank me when get here." Brooke said.

I smiled when I hung up with Brooke. Lucas came in and wrapped his arms around me.

"You just had to tell Haley I was moving home didn't you?" I asked Lucas.

"Yea.. about that"

"Why did you tell Haley? You knew she would tell Brooke."

"Because I figured they all should know that you were moving back home."

I just smiled and gave him a hug. I liked the whole idea of going back home with Lucas. I finally would would be able to go back home with Lucas were I belong.

"Brooke said I could stay with her."

"Why can't you just move in with me?"

"Because it's to soon."

"Peyton I really want you to move in with me."

"Luke I love you. But I won't to be sure that Lindsey is no longer going to come back and try to come between us."

"Luke I love you. But I want to be sure that Lindsey is no longer going to come back and try to come between us."

Lucas nodded and took me in his arms. I smiled to myself I had always loved how safe I felt there. While back to the first time Lucas had ever really held me in his arms.

**Flash Back: The day/night I had to go find out if my dad had been killed during a storm **

Lucas and I had left my place early thinking we could make it. But the storm stopped us. The bridge was up so we had to get a hotel room. Neither of us slept that night. We talked most of the night. I could not remember the last time Nathan and I had ever done this.

Not that Nathan and I talked at all. That was one relationship I was glad to be out of especially since I realized how much I was falling in love with Lucas.

It was early the next morning Lucas and I had gotten across. We walked into the Connors office and saw the body laying on the table. Luke stud right next to me the whole time. As they lifted the sheet.

I remember being very thankful that it wasn't my dad. When we left Lucas called Brooke. They had found my dad's boat and he was fine.

I gave Lucas a hug and that was when I noticed I had lost my bracelet. That my dad had given me. We went back to the motel and we found it. That was the night Lucas first held me in his arms and we kissed for the first time.

That was also the same night we almost had slept together. But we had stopped when Lucas remembered that he was with Brooke.

**End of Flash back**

The smile never left my face as I got closer to Lucas and just held on. Lucas was my whole world and for the first time in five years . My life finally felt whole again. I just hope it stays that way.

So What did you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know. Much love ~Johns Country Girl .


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back with another update! i can't believe how this story is only at chapter 11 and already has over 70+ reviews I loved it you guys are amazing! **

**I want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. If it wasn't for my readers I wouldn't be able to keep writing this story. So again thank you guys so much. **

**So this chapter is kinda of a Tribute to Keith Scott. Keith was man who I always though of as Lucas's dad. I know Dan was Lucas' father. But Keith is the man who raised him and the man who was there for him. I know Keith made his mistakes. But he was always there for Lucas and that is why this chapter is tribute to Keith. An to ever man who has ever been a Dad or Dad like figure to any of my readers. **

**So I hope you guys enjoy this update and I'll see you guys at the bottom.**

* * *

**2 weeks later **

I've been back in Tree Hill for two weeks now. It seems so strange being back now. Lucas and I are takeing things slow. I haven't fully decided if I'm going to let him in yet. I moved in with Brooke and took back my old room. It felt good to finally be were I was suppose to be. Mia and Haley were both extremely happy that I had decided to reopen Red Bedroom. My label that I had started here. What seems like a life time ago now.

I really have missed being home. It was weird being in L.A. Even though I had lived there for five years it was never home. It was just a place to run to were I wouldn't have to see Lucas with someone else. I I was to be honest L.A was just a place to hide out. But I will say this no matter what my heart was always here in Tree Hill with Lucas. An in a weird way I kinda of knew that.

But I keep telling myself it was because I missed home. Man what a lie that was. I know that now. No matter were I'm my heart would always be right here in Tree Hill with Lucas.

Brooke and I were sitting in the kitchen having breakfast when my cell phone went off. The Id read **Haley**

"Hey, Haley whats going on?"

"Have you talked to Lucas today?"

"No. Why is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Well yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Peyton did you forget what today is?"

I glanced over at Brooke and asked her what today was. When she looked at the calendar she turn back and looked at me and mouth "Keith" that was when I knew what today was.

"Haley what does he normally do when this day comes around?"

"Oh gosh. Peyton can you get to his place quick? His going to need you."

I jumped up grabbed my keys and got in the car as fast as I could.

"Hales I need you to meet me there okay. A get a hold of Nathan."

"I will meet you there."

Just as I hung up with Haley. My passenger door open and Brooke got in. She said that she was coming to. All I could do was nod. On the way to Luke's place Brooke called Mouth and Skills. An told them to met us at Lucas's. Then whole time I was driving I though back to that day. Lucas and Karen's lives had changed something horrible. Well not just theirs all of ours.

Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and mine. Keith had been a great man. He'd loved Lucas as his own after Dan had pretty much left Karen. He'd been there for Haley and Nathan. Brooke had known him when she and Lucas had dated. I didn't know Keith that well. But if it hadn't been for him I never would have spoken or even gotten to know Lucas. I would always be thankful to Keith for that.

When we got to Lucas's place. Brooke and I got out of the car. I knocked on the door only to find the door unlocked. We went inside and started looking for Lucas. Brooke found him. He was sitting in Karen's room. Holding a picture of him and Keith. I went on one side of him and Brooke sat on the other.

"Lucas."

"Peyton."

"It's okay we're here. You aren't alone." I told him.

"Seven years. His been gone. An that son of a bitch Dan walk free for a whole year."

"I know Luke."

"But Dan is paying for what he did Luke remember that." Brooke said.

"It still doesn't make it right. Keith should be here married to my mom. Watching Lilly grow up. An seeing Peyton and me..." he broke after that. I just wrapped my arms around him as did Brooke and we just held him.

It wasn't to much longer when Haley, Nathan, Skills, Mouth and Jamie arrived. They all saw the state that Lucas was in. Jamie was the first one to come over. I open an arm and motion for him to join us. He crawled up on the bed and hugged Lucas around his waist. Haley was next than Nathan, Skills and Mouth.

We all just sat there with Lucas crying. All of us because Keith had been a man who in some way or from had touched our lives. I looked down at Jamie and cried just a bit harder. He would never know his Uncle Kieth. He would never know what a wonderful man Keith Scott was. I cried even harder as I though of Lilly and Karen Lilly would never know her farther. Which isn't right and for Karen because the man she loved more than life had been taken from her by a man she had at one time loved. An then I started to cry more as I though about Jimmy Edwards.

Every one had though he'd killed Keith and then took his own life. But sadly it didn't happen that way. After a long while of all of us crying and hugging. It was mouth who broke the quit.

"Jimmy's mom passed away last month. I was the only one who was there."

"You mean his Dad didn't even go?" Skills asked.

"His dad left remember." Haley said.

"Yeah but you would think his dad would show up for his mom's funeral." Brooke said.

None of use said anything after that. We just sat in the quit all of us remembering that horrible day.

"My mom didn't want me to go to Jimmy's funeral." Lucas said breaking the silence.

"Because she though Jimmy had killed Keith?" I asked

"She said it wasn't right. That he had taken Keith from us. But I told her I was going anyway because it was what Keith would have wanted me to do."

"His dad didn't show up then either it was just all of us guys and his mom." Skills said.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we go see Keith and Jimmy. I think it's time we all forgave Jimmy." Nathan said.

We all agreed. It had been seven years since the shooting. It was time we forgave Jimmy. Keith would have want that. Lucas, Brooke and I took my car. While Haley, Nathan and Jamie took theirs. An Mouth rode with Skills. We stop by the flower shop on our way to get flowers and some candles. Brooke though that we could light candles. For Keith, Jimmy, Lilly, Karen and Lucas. When I asked her way Lilly, Karen and Lucas. She said because we were lighting candles for the family Keith never got to have. Lucas kinda of just smiled.

When we got to the cemetery we went to Jimmy's grave first. It was a small simple grave stone with his just name and birthday and the nightmare of a day written on it. Nothing else. Which to me didn't seem right. Haley, Brooke and I laid a flower each on Jimmy's grave. Before we lit the candle Lucas spoke.

"Jimmy I know you didn't kill Keith. We know now that the first shot we heard was you and the second was an. I'm sorry we lost touch Jim. But just know that I forgive you. An I also want you to know that I'm sorry for not staying friends with you. Maybe if I had things would have been different."

After Lucas spoke Haley, Skills and Mouth all spoke. Saying that they were sorry they had forgotten about him and how if they could they would go back and change what happen. After we lit the candle and said a prayer for Jimmy and his mom. We all walked over to Keith's grave. We laid a hug thing of flowers at his grave and lite the candles.

"Keith I miss you like crazy." Lucas said.

"Uncle Keith I miss you. I wish I gotten the chance to know you. An I'm sorry grandpa Dan is the one who took you from us." Jamie said.

"He would have adored you Jamie Jam." Nathan said.

"Keith I want to say thank you for being a great man being so nice to me." Brooke said.

Mouth and Skills both told Keith thank you for being such a good friend to them.

"Keith. What do I say? I never really knew you. You were just the guy who owned the repair shop. But I do owe you a thank you. If it hadn't been for you owning that shop Lucas and I would never have spoken or meet even. Also because if it hadn't for you Lucas would never have gotten me out o the school. Just know that I will be grateful to you." I said and stud up.

"You know I never though that it was because of Keith we would have never spoken." Lucas said.

We all just laughed but we knew it was true. If it hadn't been for Keith none of us would even be friends. Nate and Haley wouldn't be together and have Jamie. Lucas and I never would have spoken. And Mouth and Skills wouldn't have become such good friend to us.

In other words if it hadn't been for Keith Scott I wouldn't have the amazing group of friends and boyfriend that I have now. Keith always saw the good in people. He was the type of man you glad to have in your life. An I will always be grateful to Keith for affecting my life this way.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was hard to write for me because I had to keep an open mind to keep from crying. But again I hope you guys enjoyed it. So read/Review and let me know what you guys though of it. an I will see you guys next update until next time ~ John's Country Girl. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I'm back with another update. I know I updated Sunday but I'm doing another one because I wanted to keep up with the chapters in my book. So anyways thank you guys so much for the 70+ reviews. I'd love to get a 100 reviews for this story or something close to that. But anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. and I'll see you guys at the bottom. **

* * *

I had stayed over night with Lucas the night before because I didn't think he should be alone.

As I laid next to him I started wounding what it would have been like if Lucas hadn't picked up my car that day at the lake. If Nathan had come. But then I stop. I knew if I though to much about it I loss focus on the present.

A right now I wanted to focus on my relationship with Lucas. We were taking things slow and I was glad because rushing into the relationship again would more than likely bring heart ach to both of us. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I just sighed there were still a few bottles of Jack laying around. There was no way I was keeping these around.

They were empty so I just tossed them. I figured I would make breakfast. Lucas's favorite French toast. I got everything out and started making the food. It wasn't to long when I heard Lucas get up and walk into the kitchen. He smile and walked over wrapping his arms around me.

"Morning Pretty Girl."

"Hey morning yourself handsome."

"Something smell so good in here."

"I'm making French Toast."

Lucas smiled and kissed my head.

"I love French Toast."

"I know it's your favorite that why I though I'd cook you something special after yesterday."

"Thanks pretty girl. Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"No"

"Well I do. I love you so much Peyton. I don't ever want to loss you again."

I smiled and turned around wrapping my arms around his neck. I hugged him tight. I knew that I still loved Lucas with everything in me. But it was so bad that sometimes I feel like I can't breath. I want to let him in but I don't know if I can.

"Peyton..."

"Lucas I know you love me and I love you so much."

"Then move in with me."

"I can't what if she comes back again."

"She's not coming back Peyton. Believe me Lindsey is completely out of the picture. She is not going to come back no matter what."

"How do we know?"

"Listen to me okay. Lindsey is out of my life. She means nothing to me anymore."

"But about your book?"

"Peyton it doesn't matter. Look I can get a new publisher. But Lindsey is not in my life anymore. You mean more to me then she ever will. You've held my heart since the first time I saw you."

"Lucas I..."

"Please Peyton."

"Luke..."

"Peyton please don't back out. Don't leave me again. I don't want to loss you again."

"Luke I do love you. You know that. I lost you once and it almost killed me."

"I remember what you told me that day in the gym. An it almost killed me. To watch you walk away. Especially when I knew that I still love you."

"Then why did you marry her Luke? If you loved me? Why did you marry her?"

"Because I stupid alright. I was stupid because I though you had walked away I though you were leaving me for good. I was sure that you didn't even want to be friends anymore."

"Lucas I told you that I was walking away because I loved you so much. That I was willing to walk away a let you be happy with her."

"Is that way you left for LA after you found out about the baby?"

"Yes Lucas I did. Because I knew she would rub it in my face. Just like she did you asked her to marry you."

Lucas eyes went dark when I told him. I suddenly really wish I hadn't told him.

"What do you mean she rubbed it in your face?

"The night we kissed at Trick I came to talk to you. She answered the door and flashed Keith's ring in my face say you guys were engaged."

Lucas then banged his fist on the counter and took a deep breath.

"An I though you were upset about her telling you."

"I was. But I was more upset because when I saw Keith's ring I knew you had moved on."

"Peyton I'm going to be honest. I was stupid to even get involved with her. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions all those years ago."

"Lucas I never gave up on us. But when I saw her wearing Keith's ring I figured that you have given up on us."

Lucas took me in his arms and held me close to him. I could feel the tears welling up inside me. When I pulled back a bit I saw it. The pain, hurt, angry and love in Lucas eyes. I leaned in and kissed him. I felt all the feelings come flooding out of me. I knew then that I did and always had loved Lucas. An I guess it was time I told him.

So I pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you Lucas Scott."

An all Lucas did was kiss me back.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was short but I'm busy this week helping my church out. So I'll see you guys later on in the next update later ~John's Country Girl. **


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys I'm back with another update! Okay so I took everyone advice with this chapter. You guys rock for giving me an idea. Also I want to point out that I did mention the death of Q in here. An I know that Deb and Skills were together when Q died but I for the Nathan fans out there I though I'd end the that thing before Q died.

Thanks everyone your reviews I can't believe 80+ reviews already I'm so happy you guys are awesome and your makeing me want to work on this story every day until I can get it finished. So thank you guys so much for your support of this story.

Okay so I'm going to top talking and let you guys read see you at the bottom.

1 month later

I woke up with a smile on my face as I looked over at Lucas. I still wanted to think this is all a dream. I had finally agreed to move in with him. After I came to realizes that he did only love me. He has done everything in his power to prove to me that I'm it for him. It still all seemed like a dream to me.

As I lay here looking at Lucas sleeping my mind wondered back to the night the Ravens won the state championship game. It has been the best night slash worse night of our lives. The Ravens had one the big game and Whitey had finally won his big one. That was the same night we found out Haley was going to have Jamie. An it was the night Lucas and I finally got together.

Sadly that happy night turned into a nightmare Haley had gotten ran over trying to save Nathan. From a guy that was trying to run him down. Lucas had a heart attack that same night. Because he didn't take his meds before the game and he wanted to so bad to win it for Whitey and to make Nathan pay for shaving points in the game before. I remember being so worried about Haley and Jamie. But I was also very scared because I didn't know if Lucas would live or not.

I felt the tears fill my eyes as I think back to that night.

"What are you crying for pretty girl?" Lucas asked

"I was thinking about the night you had your heart attack."

"What are you doing thinking about that?"

"I don't know. I as just laying here and it just kind of happen. I though back to that night."

Lucas just nodded his head. I knew he still though back to when that happen. That had been the night he had seen and got talk with Keith again. It was also the night Keith had tried to show him who had really killed him. Lucas had spent weeks trying to figure it out. When he finally did find out it was Dan who had killed Keith his hate for him grew worse and so had Nathan's.

Karen who had fallen ill found out weeks later after Lilly was born. I think that had broken her heart so much that she had leave town. An I couldn't blame her if I found out the man I had been in love with at one time killed the man I loved more then life it's self and taken from his daughter I would have left town.

"You're thinking again Peyton."

"I'm sorry Luke."

"Hey don't be sorry. Okay I remember the past to sometimes."

"I know Luke."

After Lucas had left for work I got a shower and got ready to head to Tric. Lucas was now the head coach of the ravens. Whitey had trained him well while he was in college. He even got to coach the state championship game for his college basketball team. After my shower I got ready wearing my favorite pair of black jeans with my sliver Rolling Stone t-shirt and black boots. And then headed off to Tric were Haley, Mia and I were going to finish the final songs for Mia's second album.

Then we were going to start working on a demo for Haley. I was really glad that Haley was getting back into her music. But this time there was no Chris Keller. Don't ask he was a local pop star who thinks his gods gift to women. I hated that guy even if he did help us out once.

When I got to Tric. Haley and Mia were already there working on something. I walked in the studio and sat down waiting for them to finish. I smiled as I heard Haley singing. She was very talented and I'm glad she was going to make a demo again. I was very honored that she wanted to be with my label.

I was sitting down in my office when Haley and Mia walked in.

"Hey Peyton." Haley and Mia said in stereo.

"Hey guys. That sounded really great."

"It was all Haley." Mia said.

"Well it sounded great Hales."

"Thanks Peyton. So how are things with you and Lucas going since you moved in together?"

"It's going good. Still thinking it's a dream though."

"I know the feeling. It seemed that why when Nathan and I got married."

I was about to say something when my phone went off. I looked the ID and it read "BROOKE"

**_"Whats up ?" _**

**_"My mother she is here trying to ruin me."_**

**_"What! What is Victoria doing here?" _**

**_"She wants the company."_**

**_"What why?!" _**

**_"Because she wants to ruin my life that is why." _**

**_"Okay just relax she can't be staying long." _**

**_"I don't know. But I can't deal with her. I have enough on my plate without her coming in here and making it worse." _**

**_"Brooke listen. Victoria won't stay long she'll cause drama and then go back to New York." _**

**_"I hope you're right P. Sawyer. I'll talk to you later." _**

**_"Call me if you need me alright ." _**

**_"I will. Later P. _**

**_"Bye B." _**

When I hung up with Brooke. I told Haley and Mia about Victoria being back in town. They weren't happy about it and I wasn't either. Victoria Dais was a bitch and all knew this. She didn't like any of us and we all knew it. Victoria had made life a living hell for us when she came here for the opening of Clothes over Bros.

She also tried to ruin Brooke's dream. But she didn't get any where. Brooke stud her ground and told Victoria that she wasn't going to leave Tree Hill. That this was home and no matter what her mother though of this town or of all us Brooke wasn't going to leave because she wanted to be here.

Victoria also didn't like the fact that Brooke had giving me money to start up my label. But when I signed Mia I shut her up to. An I paid Brooke back when Mia got her contact deal with the major label.

I left Tric after a few hours. I really couldn't wait to get home to Lucas. Today had been stressful. We had gotten Haley's demo started and Mia's songs finished. But Brooke had called again about Victoria and so now I was more stressed out then ever.

When I finally got home I found Lucas in our room working on something on his computer. It wasn't like Luke to be home this early. So I though something must be wrong.

"Hey there is my man."

"Hey pretty girl."

I smiled and sat down on the corner of the desk.

"Why are you home so early?"

"Skills canceled practices. Because he had a date with Jamie's teacher."

"What happen with him and Deb?"

"Don't ask."

I just smiled and walked over to the bed sitting my stuff down. Then I went into the kitchen and started on dinner. After we ate dinner and watched TV for a while. Lucas and I headed to bed. It was super early in the morning when Lucas cell phone went off.

I knew something was up from the sound of Lucas's voice so I sat up and looked at him.

"Hey what wrong?"

"Quentin Fields was killed last night?"

"What?"

"He was shot while getting gas at a convent store."

"Oh my god Luke."

He didn't say anything after that. But I saw the look in his eyes. Lucas was not only hurt be he was also angry Quentin Field had been a great player. But he was more then that. To Jamie had been a friend someone who Jamie could look up to. He was Nathan's trainer the person helping him to make his big come back. Skills and Lucas had taken him under their wing and taught him there was more to life then basketball. Haley she was showing him just important it was that he got a great education.

Tragedy had stuck Tree Hill high yet again. Only this time the shooting hadn't taken place at the school. But it had taken another student. The only difference is Quentin Fields was an innocent kid. Jimmy Edwards was accused of murder/ suicide. But it doesn't matter because once again the Ravens were crying on this time it was one of their own that had been lost. An wasn't a kid that pulled the trigger.

This time it was unknown masked man that took the life of Quentin Fields and this time no one know who killed him.

But I did know one thing. The death of Quentin Fields would change the face and the lives of everyone for ever.

So what did you guys think? hope you liked if you guys have any ideas or adivce for the next chapter I'm open to it. I'll see you guys next time bye for now. ~ John's Country Girl.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys I'm back with another update. I want to thank Hildolfr for giving me the idea of how to do this chapter. Thank you so much for your help Hildolfr. Also thanks you all you guys for your reviews I can't believe this story has hit 90 reviews you guys are amazing.

Okay so I've done this chapter in both Peyton and Lucas's POVs. The **BOLD **writing is Lucas's POV.

Alright so I will let you guys read and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

**2 Months later**

it's been two months since the death of Quentin Fields. An I was right things did change for all of us. Brooke had become a foster mom and a mom. She became a foster mother to a little baby girl named Angie. Angie had come to America for heart surgery. It had been really heard on Brooke to let Angie go when it came time for her to go home. It wasn't to long after that she took in another foster child a teenage girl named Sam.

But enough about Brook after this is my journal after all. Lucas and mines relationship has gotten to the same point were it had been in High School. An I couldn't have been happier. About that fact Lucas had written a new book in which had titled "The Comet". He'd also managed to find a new publisher closer to home so he was able to coach the ravens with Skills and Nathan. An Jamie to of course.

I had woken up early this morning and headed into Tric. I knew Lucas would worry but I had a meeting this morning with head of the major label that was heading Mia's next tour. I had just fin shed up sitting up the meeting when the head of the label show'd up. We spent the next three hours working on tour dates and getting everything set up.

The meeting had been over for an hour when Lucas show'd up.

"Hey, there is my pretty girl."

"Hello to you to handsome."

"Why did you leave so early this morning without so much as a goodbye?"

"I'm sorry I had a real early meeting."

Lucas didn't say anything he just wrapped me in his arms and started kissing me. I never got tried of being inmate with Lucas. But we were in my office. I lost it my train of though when I felt my legs hit the back of the sofa. An I was laying down with Lucas hovering over me. When I felt his lips on my neck. I basically just stopped thinking and just let my feelings do all the talking for me.

**30 minutes later**

Lucas and I were spooning on the sofa. I still can't believe we just made love on the sofa in my office of all places.

"Good thing I remembered to lock the door when I came in."

"So you planned this?"

"Well since I never got a chance to tell you how I love. I figured I would just show you."

"Well I will admit that I will never again object to us having sex in my office."

Lucas just smiled and held me close.

**Switching to Lucas POV**

**I can't believe Peyton is finally back in my arms were she rightfully belongs. I honesty can not believe how stupid I was thinking that I would be able to move on from Peyton Sawyer. I've been in love with Peyton since we were like ten years old. I remember every summer when Haley and I would make our predictions for the up coming school year. **

**I would say that I was going to talk to Peyton. I still can remember when I found she was dating Nathan As if I didn't hate him enough now he was dating my dream girl. But there is one thing I will always be grateful for. The day Peyton's car broke down at the lake. Course that day will never compare to the one when Peyton agreed to be my girlfriend. **

**After I left Peyton at Tric I headed over to Nathan and Haley's. I needed their help with something I was planning for Peyton. **

"**Uncle Lucas!" Jamie said as I walked in. **

"**Hey there he is." I said as I gave Jamie a hug. **

"**Hey, Luke what are you doing here?" Haley asked. **

"**I need your and Nathan's help with something." **

"**Sure what is it?" **

"**I'm going to ask Peyton to marry me tonight and I want to do it at the river court." **

"**Oh Luke! I'm so happy and it's about time." **

"**Thanks Hales. So can you and Nate help?" **

"**Of course. But wait what about Brooke?" **

"**She's helping to keep Peyton busy. While we sit everything up." **

**Haley just smiled and got on the phone an called Nathan. About an hour later or so Haley, Nathan and I were sitting up for hopefully the night that my dream would finally come true. **

**Back to Peyton's POV **

Brooke had called me two hours after Lucas had left and said that she really needed to talk to me about something important. So When I arrived at Brooke's place I noticed she was acting weird.

" . What is up with you?"

"I'm thinking about adopting Sam. An I want you to help me decorate her room. So I can surprise her."

"Brooke this is awesome!"

"So will you help me?"

"Of course I'll help."

"Your are the best P. Sawyer."

"I know."

Brooke and I spent the whole day decorating Sam's room. I knew that something was up with Brooke because she kept checking her phone. While I was working on Sam's room. It was late when we finished Sam's room. An I kept on noticing that Brooke had been acting weirder then she had been earlier.

I was about to ask her what was going when my phone beeped signaling that I had a text. I looked at the ID and it was from Lucas. The text read that he wanted me to meet him at the river court.

"Hey, Brooke I gotta go. Lucas wants me to meet him at the river court."

"Are you going like that?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"P. Sawyer get your butt up stairs to my closet. I'm going to help you get ready."

After fighting with Brooke for an hour about what to wear. Because I didn't understand why couldn't wear what I had on to the river court. I finally settled on a simple pink dress. I was on my way to the river court. I couldn't understand why Lucas wanted me to meet him there.

When I pulled up at the river court I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were at least a dozen white, pink and ivory candles. There was also red roses and white rose petals all over the place and the cure was playing in the background.

When I got out of the car I didn't see Lucas anywhere. All I saw were the candles and roses. I smiled when I looked down and saw the flaming heart. That I had painted there after Lucas and Keith accident. I just smiled as the memory of the day Lucas came home from the hospital. It had been on of the bests days of my life and also one of the worse.

"You look so amazing in the candle light." Lucas said as he came out of the darkness.

"What is all this?" I asked him.

"Do you remember the first night you came here?" Lucas asked as he stud by on of the goal posts.

I nodded because it was all I could do. Now that I could see him he took my breath away. He was wearing a light gray shirt with a leather jacket and dark jeans.

"I'll never forget the look your face when I beat Nathan. I remember I told you I'd be seeing you."

"I remember that. Was the night I started thinking about you. An how horrible Nathan was to you. I also remember it was the night I gave you a ride to the river court because Nathan and the other guys had dropped you off in a ditch some where."

"An then there was the night of the state championship. That was the night I knew I would want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"But the I screwed up majorly."

"No. Peyton I was the one who majorly screwed up. That night back in L.A. I was scared. I was hurt and angry. Mostly because I saw Nathan and Haley with Jamie that night after the game. All I could think about was you and how much I wanted you with me. Peyton ever since that night that you came into my life all I have wanted is to keep you with me always. I've lost you one time to many Peyton. First because of Brooke and then with Lindsey. But I never want to loss you again. I don't think I could take it so..."

Lucas then got on one knee and I couldn't help but cry as he took out a small box.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer will you marry me and never leave me unless death takes you from me. Because I don't know if I could stand to loss you again."

When Lucas open the box there Keith's ring. I felt the tears fall down my checks as I spoke.

"Yes , Yes I'll marry you!"

Lucas grinned from ear to ear as he slipped the ring on my figure. He stud up and wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled as I kissed him with everything in me. Finally it seems as if my life is coming full circle. I was finally going to marry the love of my life. As I couldn't have been more happier. I was finally going to be Mrs. Lucas Scott. My mind couldn't help go back to that night in the gym after the raven's championship game I remember what Lucas said as I turned to away .

"_It's you Peyton. When all my dreams come true the one I want standing next to me it's you."_

An it was finally going to happen I was going to stand by Lucas to watch all his dreams and mine come ture.

* * *

So what did you guys think?! Are you guys finally happy that now Leyton are offically going to be Mr and Mrs. Lucas Scott? Review and let me know. Also once again thank you to Hildolfr for your help it was much appcated. See you guys next time around. ~ John's Country Girl.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. i know this chapter is super short. But it's a filler chapter because it's going to be a while. I'm planning on doing Peyton and Lucas's wedding in chapter 17 and 18. So I wanted to do this little filler chapter just to give you guys an update. An to also let you guys know that it's going to be a while till I update again because I want to make Lucas and Peyton's perfect. So Again guys I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But I hope you like it. I'll see you guys at the bottom.

* * *

I still can't believe that I'm getting married to Lucas. It was all I think about after I left for L.A of course I have to admit when I left I had no plans of coming back. Mostly because I knew back then I didn't have chance of ever getting Lucas. But now I know that nothing will keep Lucas and I part.

Brooke has been nothing but over joyed since I said yes. She started fitting me for a dress yesterday. I of course ask both Haley and Brooke to be my maid of honor and brides maid. They both agreed of course. Now all I had to get Lucas to set a date for us. Which is hard to do now with how busy his been. Along with coaching he is working hard with this new publisher to make "The Comet". Popular if not more than "Unkind Ravens."

Today Lucas was going to a meeting for his book. While I was going to see my brother Derek. It still seemed strange to me that I have a brother. Not to mention the fact that I found out my dad is none other then guitar legend Mick Wolf. I knew that Ellie had been involved with a musician. But I had no idea it was Mick Wolf. Derek didn't seem to happy to meet me. In fact this whole thing started out with me having a physco stalker. A word to the wise even if you do have a web cam. Don't start a podcast. It can only lead to freaks showing up on you front door step. Pretending to be your brother.

That had to be the most scariest time in my life. But when I found the real Derek I was surprised to find out that he was marine. It took a while for him to accept me into his life because he was mad at Mick because had left his mom to be with Ellie.

Even though it didn't last with them. But on the bright side of things Derek was able to help me to get over my fear of being alone. An it was because of him that I was able to tell Lucas how I felt. When I got to the base Derek meet met at the font gate. It had been a while since I had seen him.

"Hey little sister it's really good to see you." Derek said.

"It's good to see you to big brother."

"So I heard you met Dad."

"Yeah have you heard from him?"

Derek just shook his head as we walked around the base. It was still werid to me that I had a brother not to mention one that was a marine.

"So what brings you out here Peyton?

"Well I moved back to Tree Hill. After living in L.A for five years."

"I'm glad you did. So what made you come back home?"

"Lucas actually. That's why I came to see you. Lucas and I are getting married."

"Wait.. Wait.. I though that Lucas married to a Lindsey and they we're going to have a baby."

"Yeah well. Things didn't go the way Lucas though with her. She lied to him twice and he finally came to his right mind."

All Derek did was smile. After spending the morning catching up with Derek I headed back home. It was nice to have spent the day with my brother an it was all thanks to Lucas. If it hadn't been for him Derek and I would never have gotten close or become family to each other. An I wouldn't have been to make peace with Ellie either.

* * *

okay guys I know this chapter was MEGA short but like a explain at the top there is a reason. So until the next time I update I'll see you guys later. ~Johns Country Girl.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys so I'm back with a double update. I'm doing the night before the Wedding and then the next chapter will be the Wedding day/ Wedding night it's self. I hope you guys will enjoy both chapters. So I'll let guys read and I'll see you all at the end of the next chapter.**

* * *

**3 months later ,The Night before my wedding**

Brooke, Haley, Sam, Mia and I were all hanging out at Brooke's place. The girls all though it was a good idea to have bachlotte party at the house. So here I was sitting on Brooke's sofa wondering what Lucas was doing. Skills had planned on throwing him a majorly big bachelor party. Of course this time they weren't trying to get Nathan and Haley back together like the last time.

" are you thinking about Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"Huh? No I was just … okay yeah I'm thinking about Lucas."

"Why?" Mia asked.

"Because the last time Lucas had a bachelor party it was a mix of Lindsey's bridal shower and Peyton went with Chase." Sam said.

"Sam!" Brooke said.

"What it's true?" Sam said.

Mia's eyes grew wide in shock when she found out that I had gone on a date with her boyfriend. Course that doesn't compare to the look of shock when she found out that Chase had dated Brooke in high school.

"Wait so is there a guy you and Brooke haven't both dated?" Mia asked.

"They never actually dated the same guys. Expect Lucas." Haley said.

"I went to the party with Chase because I didn't want to face Lucas and her."

Haley signed and I just shook my head. We weren't here to talk about Lucas's past or mine for that matter. We are just here to celebrate and have a good time.

"Okay we have to stop talking about the past here." Brooke said.

"I agree."

Brooke then suggested that we rent movies and order pizza and have an old fashion slumber party. But Haley objected and said that if she didn't get to have a quit slumber party then I wasn't. Next thing I knew there was the sound of a horn. Mia open the door and there was a party bus just like the one we had when we didn't Haley's bachlotte party back in high school. We all got on the bus and headed to a bar or at least I though that is where I though we were going.

"So here excatley are we going?"

"You'll see." Haley said.

I just looked at her like she was crazy. Bu I guess it was weird that this is the same way we celebrated Haley's wedding. But when we pulled up the store I knew what was up.

"Guys what are you doing?"

"Remember when we did this for Haley? Well now we are doing it for you."Brooke said.

"Guys this is crazy we aren't in high school anymore."

Brooke just grabbed my hand and dragged me off the bus with everyone else behind us. When we walked into the store I was shocked and just couldn't get over it. This wasn't just any store it was Brooke's.

"What is all these?"

"Well since I have this store and I though we would have a fashion show so you can pick out what to wear on your honeymoon." Brooke said

"Fine."

Brooke just sat me down on the sofa while we waited for the girls to come out. Haley was the first since this was idea of pay back. I loved what she was wearing it was a dark red nightie with black lace trim. She twirled around and I couldn't help but laugh. Mia came out wearing a black baby doll with lacy black underwear she did a rocker move and then went back in. Then Sam out wearing a baby blue camie with matching shorts. I just laughed when she twirled around and then flipped us off.

Then Brooke came out wearing a tight black cat like suite.

"Brooke what the hell?"

"Are you kidding me Lucas is going to love this."

"I'm not wearing that."

"Come on Peyton."

"No way save it for when you and Owen get married I'm no wearing it."

"Please ."

"Fine. Fine."

So after an hour of trying on outfits and sexy nightwear we finally went back to Brooke's place. I had to admit that having a fashion show was fun. But it was nice to be back at Brooke's place. We were all sitting around watching movies and pigging out on popcorn. I was enjoying the movie when my cell phone rang. The ID read "**Lucas" ** I smiled as I answered.

"Hey you what are you up to?" I asked

"Missing you. Who invited the no seeing the bride 24 hrs before the wedding rule?"

"I don't know. But it really sucks I miss you so much."

"I miss you to. Buts it's only for a few more hours."

"Peyton it's still to long."

"I know Luke..."

Lucas was about to say something when Brooke took the phone away from me.

"Brooke!"

"No contact Peyton."

"It's no seeing each other 24 hrs before the wedding. There is no rule that says I can't talk to him."

"No contact Peyton."

"Give me the phone Brooke."

She ran off and I took after her catching her in the kitchen and grabbing the phone away from her.

"Sorry about that Brooke took the phone away from me."

"So I heard. So what have you girl done tonight. Please tell me there hasn't been a stripper because I'm not the only one worrying about that."

"No there was no stripper."

"Thank god. Okay pretty I gotta go Nathan and Skills want to go play a pick game at the river court. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep I'll be the one in white. I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you to Peyton Sawyer."

I smiled as I hung the phone and went back in the living room and laying down against the sofa. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough for me.


	18. Chapter 18

**WEDDING DAY! **

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. Today was the day I finally became Mrs. Lucas Scott. I squealed inside my head at the though of it. I got up and walked down stairs to find Haley, Brooke, Mia and Sam all sitting around in robes and curlers in their hair. I just smiled the four most important women in my life. I just smiled as I watched them. When Brooke looked up.

"There is the bride about time you got up girl." Brooke said.

"Yea yea. If you and Haley hadn't instant that we stay up half the night talking I would have been up earlier."

"Yeah yeah what ever." Brooke said.

"Hey there is my soon to be sister in law. I seriously never though I'd see this day. Especially after everything that happen with her." Haley said.

"Haley lets not talk about her today. Okay this is Peyton's big day." Mia said.

I smiled at Mia and hugged her. I was so glad Mia had agreed to be my brides maid.

"Lets not spoil Peyton's day with talk of her. SO we have to start getting you ready in two hours. We should watch movies or something until then." Haley said.

Brooke ran over to the living room a took out three DVD. One was the Notebook since she knew I though Ryan Gosling was hot. The second was Beautiful Creatures and the third one was Jane Eyre. Haley, Mia, Brooke, Sam and I all sat around the living watching the Notebook. We had just finished it when the door bell ran.

Haley got up to answer it and I heard her say something. Brooke had just gotten up and popped Beautiful Creatures in the DVD player. When Haley walked back into the living room.

"There is my future daughter in law." I heard a voice say.

I jumped up and saw Karen a Lilly standing in the door way. I smiled as I ran over to Karen and Lilly giving them both a big hug.

"I'm so happy you guys are here. Lilly look how big you have gotten."

"Peyton are you going to be my sister now?" Lilly asked as she hugged me.

"Yes Lilly."

"Yay! Peyton is going to be my big sister!" Lilly said happily.

"I'm so glad you are finally going to be part of the family Peyton. I'm so glad my stubborn headed son came to his right mind." Karen said.

"Aren't we all." we all said in stereo.

*2 hrs later 30 minutes before the wedding starts *

Brooke, Haley, Mia, Sam, Karen, Lilly and I were all in the tent the wedding planner had sit up for us to get in. Brooke and Haley were dressed in a soft shad of orange while Mia, Sam and Lilly were dressed in red. Brooke had of course designed all the dresses. She had designed her and Haley's dresses in a wrap style with small flower for their hair. Mia, Sam and Lilly's were the same wrap style but in red. And they had small flowers for their hair as well.

Mean while my dress was well let me see if I can explain what it looks like. It was white (yea yea) the bounce was in the style of a peasant top it was long with a corset style in the back and simple shoulder straps. Brooke of course had to by me a pair of Gucci heels for a wedding present to wear with the dress. Haley had done my hair in soft curls and let it flow down my back instead of a fancy up do. We were all sitting out in the tent talking when suddenly the flapped came open and in walked the last person I would ever see standing in front of all us.

"What the hell are you doing here Dan? Aren't you suppose to be in prison." I asked

"I'm out on now. An I've just come by to say congrats and that I'm happy for you and Lucas." Dan said.

"Fine you've said it now leave." Haley snapped.

"I'm glad Lucas came to his right mind. It was always you for him Peyton. Even when you were with Nathan I watched the way Lucas looked at you. He always loved you." Dan said.

"Dan you aren't welcome here now leave." Brooke said.

"Thank you Dan. Now leave before I call the cops." I said.

Dan just smiled and walked away with out looking back.

"What the hell is he doing out?" Karen asked.

"I don't know."

"Nathan said he was getting out but he didn't say it would be today." Haley said.

"Why did he come here?" Sam asked.

"Who knows." Mia said.

After Dan left we all just sat around talking. It was spooky to see Dan Scott walking around a free man. I don't even want to think about what Lucas would have done had he known Dan was here.

**Time for the wedding!**

Soon it was time for the wedding to begin. I was nervous and excised at the same time. Brooke, Haley, Sam, Mia and Lilly were all waiting by the tent. My dad was working so he couldn't make it. So I had to give myself away. The sun had set when the music started.

Lilly and Jamie walked down the isle side by side. Then ti was Sam and Mia's turn to walk down the isle. Brooke and Haley both hugged me as they then took their turn. Then finally it was my turn. When I heard the first not of the wedding march I gasped. The lake had been transformed into an amazing and beautiful place. Candles lined the isle of chairs with rose petals all around them. And fall colors ribbons adored the backs of the chairs. As I looked a head I saw the arch with candles all around it and Lucas standing at the front looking so amazingly handsome in his tux and Nathan standing next him. I smiled as I took Lucas's hand and we turned to face the minster.

"Dear friends and family, with great affection for Lucas and Peyton we have gathered together to witness and bless their union in marriage. To this sacred moment they bring treasure and a gift from God to share with one another. They brings the dreams which bind them together in an eternal commitment. They bring their gifts and talents, their unique personalities and spirits which God will unit together into one being as they build their lives together. We rejoice with them in thankfulness to the Lord for creating this union of hearts, built on friendship respect and love." The minster said.

Lucas and I just smiled at each other as the minster continued.

"Lucas and Peyton the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other and as you commit your lives to each other we ask that yet with a deep sense of joy: with deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support and caring love. If anyone here has a reason these two should not be wed speck now or forever hold your peace... Lucas and Peyton have chosen to say their own vows.

Lucas turned to face me as I passed my flowers to Brooke. Then Lucas took my hands.

"I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. As I have loved no other. From the first night we locked eyes till this moment I have loved you. All the I'm I share with you as my wife and mother of my children. I take you and only you as my wife though health and sickness thought plenty and want though joy and sorrow till my last breath Peyton I will away love you." Lucas said.

"Lucas I love you. Here had never been anyone else for me. You have been been my friend, lover, friend and lover again. I will away love you thought health and sickness through plenty and sorrow till my last breath Lucas Scott forever and always Lucas it's all I have ever wanted."

We turned back to the minster who asked Jamie to bring forward the rings.

"The ring is the symbol of the commitment which binds these two together. There are two rings because there are two people each make a contrition to the life together. Lucas and Peyton say this together." the minster said.

"I give you this ring as I give myself with all my love and affection in love forever and a day." Lucas and I said in stereo.

"Now that Lucas and Peyton have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged I now pronounce them to be husband and wife. Lucas you may kiss your bride." the minster said.

Lucas smiled and I returned it as we kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

"It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr and Mrs Lucas Scott." The minster said as Lucas and I headed up isle arm and arm.

**Tric the after party**

Tic was decorated something amazing it looked just like I'd hoped. The tables were all decorated with fall flowers of red, orange bows tied to the backs of the chairs. The clear icicle lights were hanging from the ceiling looked so amazing. Along with the flame less candles that flicked different colors.

Lucas hadn't changed out of his tux but I had to change. Brooke designed me a very simple white dress. Lucas and I held hands as we made our way into Tric. As we walked in the DJ spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen help me welcome for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs Lucas Scott."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Lucas and I walked in. People were coming up to us and telling us congratulation and wishing us all the best. Lucas and I had wanted to get he speeches out of the way before the dancing started. So we took our seat as Nathan made his way up on the stage to make his best man speech.

"Good Evening. My name is Nathan Scott and on behalf of my brother Lucas and my new sister in law Peyton. I would like to thank you all for attending this blessed event today. I have the honor again of acting as best man tonight and I'm thrilled that I'm with these two people as they finally being this new chapter in their lives. Lucas and Peyton have each walked many miles to be here together today. Lucas more then Peyton... .And this is a joy to behold. I can speck for everyone in this room hen I say we all wish you both the happiness you have finally found in each other and finally let this day be a reminder that the best is yet to come. Congratulations Lucas and Peyton. You both finally are getting your happily ever after." Nathan said as everyone clapped. once he was finished. Then it was Brooke's turn.

"Today is a very special day for some very special people. Peyton and Lucas. Some of you don not know me I'm Brooke. Peyton's maid of honor. Those of you who know me please do not spoil the wedding for these two. Peyton and I have been friends for well it seems like forever and a day. I certainly could not have asked for a better friend then Peyton. But you all know how loving, caring, talented and tough she is. We all know Peyton as smart, ambitious, music buff, artist and Nathan's ex girlfriend. But she so much more than that.

What I love about Peyton is that she has a big heart and her willingness to forgive she is also focused and stable. A boy did I ever need that in my life. Peyton is the one that will always be there to support and understand me. An I know Lucas loves her so much. At one time many year ago Lucas came between us because we both wanted him for different reasons.

But that's okay because during that time I made me realize how much Peyton meant to me as a best friend. So Lucas please take care of her and don't hurt her again because she's my best friend and you know how much she means to me. Love Peyton with everything you have Luke and please what ever you do. Don't ever let her get away again. To Lucas and Peyton may your joy last forever and a day."

When Brooke was finished I stud up and hugged her tight and told her thank you. Next Lucas and I asked Coach Whitey Durum to speck for the father speech since neither Keith or my dad could be here and he agreed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have you attention for a moment please. I have been asked to give the father of the bride and groom speech sine neither Peyton and Lucas's father's could not be here today. An most of you know why Dan Scott was not invited but I won't get into that. It has been my honor to know both Lucas and his lovely bride. When I first meet Lucas he was just a river court basketball playerand was the best three point shooter I had ever seen since his Uncle Keith Scott. An I got to watch him become the man he is today an accomplished writer and coach. I've got to say I'mve very proud of him. But what I'm most proud of is how he found the love of his life. Peyton was the artist cheerleader who lost so much for a younge women. But the first time I saw her with Lucas I knew there was something special between them. An I knew that one day they would end up together. Because when you find the one person to spend the res of your life with you never want to them go.

That was how it was with my late wife Camilla and myself. An I aw it with these two wounderful younge people. To Lucas and Peyton may you tow be as happy as Camilla and I were and may you always remember that as long as you love each other nothing can tear you apart."

When Whitey was finished Lucas and I both gave him a hug and thanked him for his kind words. Then it was time for Lucas's speech.

"Distinguished guest, the not so distinguised ones, family, friends, wedding crashers, spies and camera staff... I want to thank you all for coming. As most of you may remember five years ago I gave a smilar speech on a similar day but to a different women. An at the time I though she was the one but I was dead wrong. Because there is only one women for me and her name is Peyton. As most of you may remember I have been in love with Peyton since grammer school. And some of you may thikn I have been in love with her since highschool. But that isn't the case. I have been in love with Peyton my entire life.

The last time I made this speech it was the biggest mistake of my life because I wasn't saying it to the women I love. So Peyton I hope that you know now that I love you and you alone. To Peyton Scott my wife, my lover and my best friends. From this day until forever." Lucas said as he blew me a kiss.

Then it was finally my turn to say a few words.

"Wow, well it has taken us a while but I'm delighted and very happy to finally be standing here as Lucas's wife. Luke has been my boyfriend, my friend, my lover and hen my friend again. But no matter if he wsa my boyfriend or my friend he was always in my life. We both strayed from what was right in front of us the whole time. Five years ago I though for sure I had lost Lucas forever. But fate didn't see it that way I guess. So here we stand today together forever. An I want to thank someone very special.

Lucas's Uncle Keith for that. Because if I hadn't been for him Luke and I would have never spoken. I also want to thank Karen Lucas's mom for raiseing such an amazing son. An to Lucas I love you with all my heart and I will never ever loss you again Because from this day forward I will never leave your side. I love you forver and a day. Lucas Scott don't ever forget that. Thank you."

When I was done I went and took my seat next to Lucas when the DJ called for our first dance. Lucas and I had picked out "Lost in the moment." by Big and Rick. As we danced Lucas just kept smileing at me and we really did get lost in the moement. Because it was like no one was in the room but us. When the dance was over another song started. "I loved her first" by heartland was picked for the father/daughter dance an since my dad wasn't here I asked Whitey to dance with me and he did.

The rest of the night went on amazling just like I hoped it would. Soon I was time for me to throw the flowers which Mia caughter. Since Lucas and I didn't want to go on a honeymoon right away we left Tric and headed home. When we got to the house it was decorated with candles and rose petals. It looked amazing Lucas didn't say a word he just picked me up and carried me to the bed room.

**3 hrs later**

Lucas and I laid in his bed just holding each other. We had made love three times and I was beat. But as I lay herelooking at Lucas all I can think about is that I love him and was 100% finally all mine forever and a day. An that was all I ever wanted.

* * *

Okay so what did you guy think? Did you love it or hate it? Let me know. TTYL Randy's Viper Girl.


End file.
